Blog użytkownika:GROM9916/Moje Odcinki 26-32
Hej. Zanim dołączyłem na Slguterra Wiki, pisałem własne scenariusze nowych odcinków. Może nie są dobrej jakości, ale chciałbym, abyście je ocenili. To z czasów, gdy pewne informacje były zupełnie inne, niż obecnie. Podane wydarzenia przedstawiają moją wersję tego ,co działo się po 25 odcinku „Ciężka Część”. 26 – Powrót Diabła Nocy Ruina pewnego niewielkiego budynku. Kamera przesuwa się na dwóch ludzi w oddali od budynku. - Doktorze Blakk ,to był zwykły wypadek ,przepraszam. – mówi do Blakka blond strzelec z końca poprzedniego odcinka ,unikając przy tym Hop Jacka. - Wypadek? Shane uleczył wiele moich ghuli. – kamera ukazuje ziemię ,po której uciekają śluzaki. – Zawiodłeś mnie ,a wiesz jak kończą ci ,co mnie zawodzą. – Blakk odpala Tempesto ,którzy tworzy czarną dziurę. Blakk odjeżdża na mecha bestii ,a portal zasysa strzelca i znika. Nagle szybko powraca. Blondyn zostaje wypchnięty i ucieka ,a z portalu wychodzi Diablos Nachos. Gang Shane’a jedzie nad głębokim rowem. - Dobra ,Eli ,następna baza powinna być na końcu tej drogi. Ponoć przebywa tam wiele ghuli ,a uleczenie ich powinno pogrążyć Blakka. – mówi Trixie. - Świetnie. Wymierzymy teraz w Blakka solidny cios. – mówi Eli ,a Burpy i Joulse cieszą się. Obydwaj są umieszczeni w sonicznym blasterze. Jadący w oddali gang widzi Diablos. Idzie w ich stronę. Widać już bazę. Żołnierze szykują blastery i wystrzeliwują Hop Jacki. Eli jednak strzela z sonicznego blastera ,a jego śluzaki tworzą fuzyjny strzał. Odbija on ghule i wznieca z ziemi dym. Gdy opada ,Eli wystrzeliwuje Vinedrilla ,który tworzy w ziemi pnącza ,które spętują żołnierzy. Gang pomija uwięzionych i zatrzymuje się przed bramą. Cała czwórka wyciąga blastery i ładuje Skałowce. Brama pęka ,a gang wystrzeliwuje Tormato. Tornada odpychają wrogów ,dewastują bazę i unoszą ghule. Eli strzela Medykiem ,który je leczy. Shane jest dumny. Gang opuszcza zniszczoną bazę ,a Pronto pyszni się ,jak cudownie zniszczył całą bazę. Wtem dwaj żołnierze uciekają przerażeni ,a kamera ukazuje siedzącego w blasterze Diablosa Strachoghula. - Diablos. – krzyknął Kord ,a cały gang wycelował w Nachosa. - Co tu robisz? – Eli pyta się ,a Burpy denerwuje ,siedząc w blasterze. - Przybyłem ,by dokonać to ,czego pragną wszyscy mroczni: zagłady Shane’a. – mówi Diablos ,strzelając w gang Granatowybuchowcem. Gang odjeżdża od bomby. - Jeszcze nie skończyłem ,Shane. – Diablos wystrzeliwuje zghulowanego Kryształka ,Drillinga. Ghul wystrzeliwuje swoje wiertło w ziemię. Wiertło zawala drogę ucieczki. Eli obraca się ,by zobaczyć ,że nie mają jak uciec. Diablos ponownie wystrzeliwuje ghula. Ten przewiercił się przez serce Lucky’ego ,następnie przewiercając się przez serca reszty mecha bestii. Bestie padają nieżywe. Najbardziej są tym zdruzgotani Pronto i Kord. - AAA! Mój piękny Fernando. Mój Fernando. Pronto nigdy cię nie zapomni. – Pronto przyklęka przy bestii i płacze. - Stary ,nie wiem jak ty ,ale ja nie daruję mu takiego bestialstwa. – Kord wystrzela Thresher ‘a w stronę Diablosa. Ten jednak robi unik i wystrzela Needlowveila. Gang zostaje rozproszony wokół Nachosa. - Dość ,kończmy to. – Eli wyciąga załadowany fuzyjny blaster i wystrzela. Diablos jednak robi unik i wystrzeliwuje Tempesto. Ghul podmuchem wiatru strąca Shane’a w przepaść. Eli jednak wystrzeliwuje Suds’a ,który pomaga mu wylądować na samym dole. Pronto ,Kord i Trixie schodzą ostrożnie ,by mu pomóc. Za nimi w dół góry zbiega Nachos ,wystrzeliwując Jollyfista. Gang robi unik i szykuje blastery. Eli trafia w Diablosa Phosphoro ,oślepiając go. Kord powala go Skałowem ,Trixie więzi Dustpuffem ,a Pronto usypia Slirenem. Gang odchodzi. Diablos jednak szybko się budzi ,łapie zębami za pasek od wnyku Drillinga ,kręci nim i wyrzuca. Ghul transformuje i uderzeniem zawala grunt pod gangiem oraz Nachosem ,który uwalnia się z ruchomych pasków. Eli i Trixie łapią się skały ,Kord łapie się muru ,a Pronto cudem spada na ląd obok lawy ,tak samo jak Nachos. Ten ładuje Hop Jacka i jest gotów zaatakować molenoida ,ale Eli wystrzeliwuje Lariata ,który językiem łapie blaster Nachosa i wrzuca do lawy (ghul zdążył w porę wyskoczyć z niego). Reszta gangu ląduje obok Pronto i celuje w Diablosa. - Dobra ,Nachos ,teraz wszystko wyśpiewasz. Kim są ci mroczni? – spytał Eli ,celując z fuzyjnego blastera. Pronto załadował Śmierdziela ,Trixie Polero ,a Kord Rammstone ‘a. - Po moim trupie. – Diablos uderza w ścianę obok siebie ,przez co wylewa się z niej lawa. Nachos skacze na dryfujące po morzu lawy płyty skalne. - Kord ,zatamuj wylew lawy. Cała reszta ,za mną. – Eli ,Trixie i Pronto skaczą za uciekinierem. Tymczasem Diablos podnosi skałę i rzuca nią w sufit. Cały sufit zaczyna powoli pękać. - Trixie ,napraw to. – Eli i Pronto ścigają Diablosa ,przeskakując na ląd. W pewnym momencie Eli rzuca się na Diablosa ,ale ten łapie go za kark i rzuca nim w stronę płyty skalnej. Pronto pomaga wstać przyjacielowi. Nachos rzuca kamieniem w Shane’a ,lecz ten robi unik. Kamień trafia w głowę Pronto i ogłusza. Molenoid pada nieprzytomny na lądzie. Eli i Diablos dobiegają do ślepej uliczki. - Dość tego poddaj się ,z racji tego ,że zostałeś bezbronny. – Eli celuje z fuzyjnego blastera. - Nie sądzę. – Diablos wyciąga niebiesko biały blaster. - Co? Ale jak? – zarówno Eli ,jak i jego śluzaki ,byli zdziwieni. - Zabrałem to jednemu z pokonanych śluzo strzelców obecnych w mojej krainie. Był to ponoć Will Shane. Hm ,znasz go? – Diablos odpowiada z szyderczym uśmiechem ,ładując Strachoghula. Eli zbladł ze zdziwienia. - Jakiej krainie ,gdzie mój ojciec? Odpowiadaj. – Eli z furia biegnie w jego stronę. Diablos odpala Strachoghula ,a Eli Burpyego i Joulsa. Ślzuaki powstrzymują ghula ,a Eli rzuca się na Diablosa. Ten jednak zabiera mu fuzyjny blaster i odpycha Shane ‘a. - Dzięki za blaster ,Shane. Blakk doceni mój trud. – Diablos odchodzi. Eli chce załadować Mrozika ,lecz ten zostaje wyjęty przez Medyka ,który wchodzi do blastera. - Nie! – Eli rozpacza ,a Medyk z przekonaniem rusza na Diablosa. Rozbłyskuje nad nim zielone światło. Nagle przybywa reszta gangu. - Eli ,nic ci nie jest. – pyta Trixie ,następnie spoglądając w stronę Nachosa. Medyk wraca do właściciela szczęśliwy ,a światło gaśnie. Gangowi ukazuje się Diablos ,lecz z normalną cerą ,normalnymi ,niebieskimi oczami ,brązowymi włosami oraz normalnym ,ludzkim głosem. - Diablos? Czy to ty? – Eli pyta się ,podchodząc do Nachosa. Diablos patrzy na swoją rękę z zachwytem. - Nareszcie ,jestem uleczony. Dziękuję ci ,Eli Shane ,dziękuję ci ,Medyk. – Medyk się cieszy. Z wnyk wychodzą uleczone śluzaki Diablosa: Strachoduch ,Frostcrawler ,Arachnet ,Rammstone ,Needlow. - Więc ,kim ty jesteś? – pyta Trixie. - Jestem jedną z istot ,które zeszły poniżej Slugterry ,do źródła mrocznej wody. Wszyscy zostaliśmy zainfekowani i zmutowani. Wiele lat potem wynajął nas doktor Blakk. Nasza mroczna osobowość służyła mu. Jesteśmy efektem mrocznej wody. - Zaraz ,zaraz. Z tego ,co wiem ,mroczna woda zmienia w duchy ,te same ,co w Śmeirciogłębii. – zastanawia się Kord. Wszyscy spoglądają na uleczonego Diablosa. - Tak ,ale morza mrocznej wody parują ,zmieniając się powoli w stan lotny. To on ghuluje każdą rasę ,w tym śluzaki. Blakk odpracował sposób ,jak zmieniać mroczną wodę w gaz ,a co za tym idzie ,jak gulować śluzaki. - W takim razie jak Blakk powołał was na służbę? – spytała Trixie. - Cóż ,użył po prostu ghula… - Diablos nie dokończył ,bo ścianę za nimi zniszczył wybuch Hop Jacka. Za Diablosem powstała głęboka wyrwa ,a za nią stał Blakk i kilku ludzi z załadowanymi Drillingami. - Blakk? – spytał Diablos ,nieco przerażony. - Tak ,to ja. Widzę ,że straciłeś potęgę ,raz na zawsze nienawidząc mrocznej wody. Czyż jest inaczej? – spytał ,z charakterystyczna dla siebie zmienną mimiką twarzy. - Tak ,tak właśnie jest. – Diablos ładuje do blastera Strachoducha ,a gang Shane’a celuje w Blakka. - Cóż ,pozbyłem się ciebie wcześniej ,teraz zrobię to na dobre. – Blakk strzela w Diablosa Boon Deathem. Ghul wgryza się mu w szyję ,pozostawiając w niej jad. Następnie wraca na ramię Blakka ,a sam Nachos wpada do wyrwy. Gang jest zdruzgotany ,a Blakk radosny. - Ty ,ty ,morderco. – wrzasnął Shane. - Ach ,dziękuję Eli ,dziękuję. Staram się. – wypowiedź Blakka była przepełniona czarnym humorem. - Milcz ,tyranie. – Eli wystrzeliwuje z blastera Burpyego i Ittexa. Ten o wiele potężniejszy strzał fuzyjny odepchnął Blakka i jego ludzi nieco dalej ,dodatkowo rozrywając na kawałeczki ich blastery. Drillingi zakopały się głęboko w ziemi. - Unik ,hak. – Blakk skontaktował się z Unikiem przez radio. Gang wystrzelił kilka śluzaków ,lecz Blakk przyparł się ściany ,przez co oberwali jego podwładni. Nadeszła lina ,która wywiodła Blakka w górę. Żołnierze zaczęli się wspinać w górę ,a Eli patrzył w wyrwę. - On był dobry ,skaziła go tylko mroczna woda. Wiedział ,jak się tam dostać i wiedział coś o moim ojcu. – Eli uronił niewielką łzę ,którą starł Burpy. Shane uśmiechnął się do współczującego mu śluzaka. - Przynajmniej wiemy więcej. Eli ,to początek rozwikłania tej sprawy. Hej ,pamiętaj ,pomożemy ci ją rozwikłać. – powiedziała Trixie. Kord ,Pronto i śluzaki przytaknęły twierdząco. - Dobra ,dzięki. – gang odchodzi. – A jak stąd wyjdziemy? – spytał Eli. - Pronto może wykopać tunel na powierzchnię. - Zgoda ,a mechy? -spytała Trixie ,poprzedzając wypowiedź delikatnym śmiechem. - Poproszę Grendera o nowe serca do mechów ,pod warunkiem ,że nikt nam ich nie ukradł. - Raczej nie. – odpowiada Eli. 27 – Oślepienie Miasto Slugterry z odcinka 19. Mieszkańcy chowają się w śmietnikach ,a Blakk walczy z Munchem. - Poddaj się ,Munch cię rozgniecie. – cyklop wystrzeliwuje z blastera Dustpuff ‘a ,a Blakk odpowiada Sandslam ‘em ,który miota w śluzaka oślepiającą chmurą piachu ,następnie uderzając go. Wściekły Munch wystrzeliwuje Armashelt ‘a ,a Blakk odpowiada Armachomp ‘em ,który taranuje śluzaka ,a potem wywraca cyklopa. - Widzisz więc ,że jestem dużo potężniejszy ,niż ty. – Blakk wskazuje palcem na leżącego Muncha. – Pokonałem cię ,ale mam dla ciebie pocieszenie. Pracę w Blakk Industries oraz silniejszą amunicję. – Blakk pokazuje ghula o szarej skórze ,czerwonych oczach i ciemnobrązowym pancerzu z kolcami. To Sandslam. Śluzaki cyklopa drżą. - Nie! Munch jest najlepszym strzelcem w tym mieście ,nie ty. Munch cię rozgniecie. – cyklop rzuca się na Blakka ,a ten strzela w niego ghulem. Munch upada ,mając całe czarne oko. - Co mi zrobiłeś?! Nic nie widzę!! – krzyczy cyklop. - Dobrze ,czyli nie będziesz widzieć tego ,co mam zamiar tutaj zrobić. A wy ,co? Też chcecie! – Blakk obraca się w stronę obserwujących go ludzi ,celując z blastera. Ludzie uciekają. Gang Shane’a przybył do miasta. - Więc, co się stało? – gang schodzi z mecha bestii ,a Eli zwraca się do jednego z ludzi. - Blakk chciał kupić najlepszą restaurację w mieście ,by ją zburzyć. Jednak był to ulubiony lokal Muncha. Przeciwstawił się mu ,lecz przegrał ,a raczej oślepł. – mówi mieszkaniec ,a całość ujęto w formie retrospekcji. - Gdzie on jest? – spytał Shane. - Tam. – człowiek wskazał na Muncha siedzącego przy śmietniku. - Munch ,to ja ,Eli Shane. Co ci się stało? – gang podszedł do Muncha. - Eli? Gdzie jesteś? Ja nic nie widzę. – powiedział cyklop ,obracając nerwowo głowę. - Jej ,widzieliście to? – Trixie wskazała na cyklopa. – Ma całe czarne oko ,on rzeczywiście jest ślepy. - Dobra ,a jak Blakk cię oślepił? – spytał Shane. - Wycelował we mnie jakimś dziwnym ghulem. – powiedział Munch ,zsuwając się ze śmietnika i spadając na ziemię. - A jak on wyglądał? – spytała Trixie ,włączając w kamerze funkcję Slugnetu. - Ledwo go zauważyłem. Był chyba szary ,aha ,i miał chyba dwa czarne oczy. – mówi Munch ,z pewną niepewnością na twarzy. – Aha ,jedno oko pod drugim. - Trixie ,masz coś? – spytał Shane. - Niestety ,tutaj nie ma żadnych informacji o takich śluzakach. Jedynym o dwóch oczach ,jednym pod drugim ,jest Enigmo. – zdziwienie. – Czyli że to prawdopodobnie efekt ghula Enigmo. - Dobra ,nic więcej nie trzeba. – wkłada Mo do blastera. – Munch ,zaraz będziesz znowu zdrów. – Eli strzela w cyklopa Enigmo. - I jak? -spytał Kord. - Gorzej! Nie dość ,że widzę ciemność ,to jeszcze na niej zielone symbole ,bardzo dziwne. – mówi Munch. - Hę? Ale jak? – Eli dziwi się ,podobnie jak Burpy. - Z pewnością jedynym lekiem na to jest cios tego ghula. – Trixie mówi ,a Eli strzela powrotnie Enigmo. - Znowu ciemność. – krzyczy zza kadru Munch. - Hej ,gdzie jest ta restauracja? – Eli spytał mieszkańca. - Tam ,dwie ulice dalej. – człowiek wskazuje drogę po lewej. – Uważajcie. - Dzięki. – gang wsiada na mechy i jedzie. Wreszcie dostrzegają zdewastowany lokal. Żołnierze pod nadzorem Blakka wiercą w podłodze lokalu. Na machniecie ręką Shane’a ,gang chowa się za murkiem obok. - CŚŚŚŚŚ. – Eli informuje gang. – Musimy być teraz cicho ,jasne ,Pronto? - Co? Pronto jest najcichszy z was wszystkich ,mogę nawet nic nie mówić do końca dnia ,trochę wiary ,Eli. – Pronto ciągnął po cichu monolog ,który usłyszeli żołnierze. Podeszli do nich i wycelowali Hop Jackami. - Widzisz? Dlatego zawsze masz być cicho. – mówi Trixie ,ze złością patrząc na Pronto. Gang podnosi ręce ,poddając się. Żołnierze wyrzucają wnyki ze śluzakami oraz blastery gangu przed Blakkiem ,na którego ramieniu siedzi Sandslam. Żołnierze otoczyli gang. - Ach ,Eli Shane znowu próbuje mi przeszkodzić. Nigdy nie odpuszczasz ,prawda? – Blakk wkłada Sandslam ‘a do wnyki ,a potem do pasu z amunicją. - Tak. Możesz chociaż powiedzieć ,czego chcesz od tej restauracji? - Proszę bardzo ,chodźcie za mną. – Blakk idzie w stronę wywierconej dziury ,a żołnierze prowadzą gang. Oczom wszystkich ukazuje się mroczna woda. - Więc to o to ci chodzi? Kolejny odwiert! – mówi Trixie. - Tak. Wylądujecie w tej wodzie ,nic nie widząc. – Blakk wkłada do blastera ghula Enigmo. - To ten ghul. – mówi Eli. - Oto przed wami jeden z ostatnich Enigmo ,jego ghul Enigoon. Przygotujcie się na oślepienie. – Blakk chce w nich wycelować ,lecz nagle cos wytrąca mu blaster z rąk ,zrzucając do dziury z mroczną wodą. Enigoon zdążył w porę wyskoczyć. Oczom bohaterów ukazał się Mario Bravado ,rozglądający się wokoło. - Bravado? Tylko nie ty! – Blakk łapie blaster jednego z żołnierzy ,wyrzuca Hop Jacka i ładuje Enigoon ‘a. Ghul transformuje i trafia w Bravado ,oślepiając. - Nie!! – Eli krzyczy rozpaczliwie. Bravado jednak wcześniej szybko obejrzał otoczone i zapamiętał. Jego umiejętności strzeleckie pozwalały mu strzelać nawet z zasłoniętymi oczami. Wystrzeliwuje Szybkolota ,który odbija się od wielu przeszkód. Powala żołnierzy ,Blakka oraz uderza w stolik ,z którego spada wyposażenie gangu. - Ach! Łapać ich! – wściekły Blakk celuje w gang Sandslam ‘em. Ghul zatapia Pronto w ruchomych piaskach. Eli jednak wyjmuje Medyka i strzela w piaski. Medyk uleczył ghula ,przerywając przy tym ruchome piaski. Dustpuff osiada na dłoni Pronto ,który go głaszcze. - Dość tego ,ślepota wam. – Blakk szykuje Enigoon ‘a ,ale Eli strzela w niego Enigmo. Śluzak miesza ze wzrokiem Blakka. Następnie zabiega Enigoon ‘a ,strzela w Mario Bravado ,włóczącego się po ulicy Muncha ,a potem Blakka. Mario i Munch nie zostają wyleczeni ,a Thaddiusowi się pogorszyło. - CO?! Aha ,wiem co zrobić. – Eli strzela w górę Eniggon ‘em ,a potem celuje w ghula Medykiem. Na dłoń Shane’a spadają Medyk oraz Enigmo. Trixie i Kord patrzą z zachwytem na tego rzadkiego śluzaka ,pronto zajęty jest swoim Dustpuff ‘em. - Eli ,znaleźliśmy drugiego Enigmo. To cud. – Trixie cieszy się ,filmując śluzaka. - Tak ,niezwykle rzadki i wymagający opieki. – śluzak skacze na dłoń Trixie. – Wiesz Trixie ,on chyba chce być twój. - Serio? Ale super. – Trixie wyjmuje wnyk ,do którego Enigmo chętnie wskakuje. - Ja widzę! Ja znowu widzę!!! – Munch cieszy się. - Hej ,Munch ,nie ma za co. Może pomożesz powstrzymać Blakka? – spytał Eli. - Blakk zniszczył restaurację lubianą przez Muncha. Zapłaci za to! – Munch wystrzeliwuje Lavalynx ‘a ,który wbija się w wiertło ,topiąc je. - Medyk ,Fandango ,wasza kolej. – Eli wystrzela do dziury Medyka i Fandango z fuzyjnego blastera. Śluzaki łączą się w leczniczy fuzyjny strzał ,który z łatwością pozbywa się mrocznej wody z głębokiej dziury. Blakk wstaje ,widząc wszystko podwójnie. - Co? On widzi? – Kord jest zdziwiony. - Uleczenie Enigmo uleczyło wszystkie szkody ,jakie wyrządził Enigoon. – mówi Trixie ,patrząc z radością na Enigmo. - Ale dalej ma pomieszane ze wzrokiem. Dobrze ,wracamy. – gang wraca po mecha bestie ,pozostawiając Blakka samego. - Dzięki ,Mario. Uratowałeś nam życie. – Eli wsiada an mecha bestię ,zwracając się do Bravado. – Ty też pomogłeś. – zwraca się do Szybkolota. Nagle z wnyk wyskakuje Sztuczek ,przybijając Szybkolotowi Bravado piątkę. - Nie ma za co. – odpowiedział Bravado ,po czym wszyscy odjeżdżają z miasta. - Pronto ,czy ty zdobyłeś nowego śluzaka? – spytał się Kord. - Tak. – Molenoid wyjmuje Dustpuff ‘a. – Piękny ,nieprawdaż. I potężny. I mój. - Cieszę się twoim szczęściem. Dobra ,co teraz? – pyta się Eli. - Wiesz ,pewnie ciekawi was ,jak się znalazłem w tym mieście wtedy ,kiedy mieliście kłopoty. – pyta się Bravado Eli ‘a. - W sumie ,tak. - Cóż ,bandyci zaatakowali mój interes. Zostawiłem pracowników jako ochronę na wypadek kolejnego ataku. Ale i tak potrzebna mi była wasza pomoc ,by uratować pizzę z rykoszetu. – Szybkolot siedzący na ramieniu Bravado robi salto i śmieje się. - Dobrze ,mamy następny cel. Gang ,za Bravado. – wszyscy pędem odjechali. Tymczasem Blakk leżał pobity ,a przed nim stał szczerzący się wrednie Munch z blasterem załadowanym Skałowcem. Nagle nadleciał Illusiolette i teleportował Blakka do zaułku obok. Zdziwiony Munch odszedł ,a Unik zabrał Blakka do twierdzy ,do lekarzy. - I jak? Co mu jest? – spytał się Unik. - Oberwał wiele razy Skałowcem. I Enigmo. Teraz widzi podwójnie. – odpowiedział lekarz. - A jak mu pomóc? - Trafić ponownie Enigmo. - A gdzie one są? - Praktycznie nie istnieją ,znalezienie ich będzie raczej nierealne. – mówi lekarz. Unik patrzy na rannego Blakka ,który spogląda na klatkę obok niego. We wspomnieniu widać ,że trzymał w niej Enigmo ,potem go ghulując. 28 – Śluzostrzelec z blizną. Miasto położone w nieco egzotycznej grocie. Ludzie uciekają w popłochu ze sklepu. - Co wy robicie? Przestańcie! – krzyczy stary właściciel ogromnego sklepu. Ubrani w garnitury ludzie z pomocą Hop Rocków niszczą sklep. Wchodzi niski i gruby Molenoid z czarnymi włosami i wąsikami. Do jego blastera wskakuje Flaringo. – Panie Montecasco. –głos zamarł właścicielowi. - Teraz chyba widzisz ,że ochrona jest wymagana. – rzuca mu kartkę na stół. – Tyle złota chcemy mieć za tydzień. Plus wszystkie twoje śluzaki. – patrzy na przerażonego Bubbaleone ‘a. – Jasne? -strzela Flaringo w jedną z półek. - Tak ,panie Montecasco. Oczywiście. - No ,i to rozumiem. – Montecasco i gangsterzy odchodzą. Gang Shane ’a idzie na mecha bestiach przez ulice miasta ,puste ulice. - Hm ,wydawało mi się ,że Egzotyczna Grota jest bardziej zaludniona. – odpowiada Eli. - Dziwne ,tutaj żyją setki ludzi ,świętując i urządzając festyny. – mówi Pronto. - A skąd ty to wiesz? – pyta Trixie. - Bo tu się wychowałem. –schodzi z mecha bestii. – Pronto żył tu od najmłodszych lat ,pierwszy raz w swym okrytym blaskiem chwały życiu widząc puste ulice w Egzotycznej Grocie. Dziwne to bardzo. - Coś mi tu śmierdzi. Przed nami pewnie kolejna tajemnica ,kolejni bandyci. – w tym momencie ktoś celuje w gang Skałowcem. Uderzenie zrzuca gang z mecha bestii. - Tak ,bandyci ,których nie pokonacie. – człowiek w garniturze z symbolem różowego kreta załadował Flaringo do blastera. Nagle z zaułków wyszli inni ,podobni ludzie ,ładując blastery Skałowcami i Granatnikami. - Kim jesteście? – spytał Eli. Pronto przygląda się zbirom ,wreszcie robiąc wielkie oczy. - To członkowie mafii Montecasca. - Kogo? – pyta Kord. - Mont Montecasco ,zwany śluzostrzelcem z blizną ,potężny Molenoid ,prawdziwy ojciec chrzestny mafii ,większa legenda niż Pronto ,no taka prawda. – mówi Molenoid ,a wszystko ukazane zostaje w formie retrospekcji. - Nie mylisz się ,Molenoidzie. – mówi Mont ,celując w gang białym śluzakiem z czerwonymi bąblami na skórze. – Proszę ,proszę ,Shane we własnej osobie. – Mont przybliża się do niego. – Widzisz te dwie blizny? – wskazuje na twarz. - Tak. - Tę mniejszą zyskałem w trakcie turnieju śluzostrzelców ,przegrałem. Dlatego zająłem się działalnością mafijną. Tę większą ,zadał mi Will Shane. – retrospekcja ukazuje ,jak Mont i Will się pojedynkowali. – Początkowo z nim wygrywałem ,powaliłem go kilkoma Flaringo. Jednak wtedy wyjął tego ognistego śluzaka. Spalił on moje Flaringo ,następnie uderzając we mnie. Ogień tego śluzaka przeszył mi twarz gigantyczną blizną ,którą noszę do dziś. – Molenoid zauważa Burpyego we wnykach. Zabiera go. – Ach ,to ten śluzak. Cóż ,czekałem na zemstę bardzo długo. – wkłada Infurnasa do klatki ,odchodząc. – Zajmijcie się nimi. - Oddawaj mojego śluzaka! – Eli ładuje do fuzyjnego blastera Flaringo i Joulsa ,wystrzeliwując ich. Strzał tylko delikatnie powala Molenoida. - Dobra ,przesadziłeś. Walczmy. – Mont ładuje dziwnego śluzaka i celuje w gang. Jego poplecznicy oddalają się. - Dobra ,Trixie ,czemu oni uciekają. – Eli pyta się ,a Trixie spogląda przez obiektyw kamery na blaster. – To śluzak Devastor. - Jaki? – pyta się Eli ,ładując Lavalynx ‘a do blastera. - Devastor ,rzadka alternatywa Skałowców. Umie tworzyć potężne eksplozje. – Trixie patrzy przerażona. - Dobrze więc, kończmy to. – Mont odpala Devastor ‘a. Śluzak transformuje się w białego węgorza z czerwonymi krostami na ciele. Rozpyla wokół gangu chmurę dymu ,następnie uderzając w ziemię. Eksploduje. - Ha ,nareszcie pozbyłem się Shane’a. – Mont łapie Devastor ‘a i kładzie na ramieniu. Nagle we wnętrzu przetransformowanego Bubbaleone ‘a leci gang Shane’a. – Co? Niemożliwe. Zmiażdżyć ich! – Mont i gangsterzy strzelają. Bubbaleone jednak odbija ich Flaringo i Hop Rocki brzuchem oraz mackami. - Nie ma tak dobrze ,Mont. Suds ,otwórz usta. – śluzak otwiera usta ,a Eli wystrzeliwuje Ittexa ,Trixie Blustera ,Kord Rocky’ego ,a Pronto Dustpuff ‘a. Dustpuff więzi kilku gangsterów ,Bluster odpycha wiatrem ,Rocky powala ochroniarza Monta ,a Ittex razi Molenoida prądem. Cztery śluzaki otwierają klatkę i razem z Burpym chcą uciec ,jednak jeden z gangsterów zamyka je w nowej klatce. - Ittex! Burpy! – krzyczy Eli. - Bluster! – krzyczy Trixie. - Rocky! – krzyczy Kord. - Piaskuś. – płacze Pronto. – Smutny Bubbaleone otwiera usta ,a z wnyk wychodzi większość śluzaków bohaterów. Eli jednak je łapie. - Przykro mi. Nie pozwolę ,by i was zabrał. – Eli łapie swoje śluzaki. To samo robią inni. - Suds ,zabierz nas na drugi koniec miasta. – Bubbaleone zabiera gang. Mont patrzy na odlatującego śluzaka. - Ojcze chrzestny ,mamy ich ścigać? – gangster ładuje Hop Rocka do blastera. - Nie. – Mont gestem dłoni zakazuje podwładnym interwencji. – Sami do nas przyjdą. – Devastor złośliwie się szczerzy ,podobnie jak Mont. Gang ukrywa się w zaułku miasta ,tuż przy pewnym sklepie. Wszyscy są smutni ,śluzaki też. Najbardziej Jouls. - Nie martw się Eli ,odzyskamy nasze śluzaki. – mówi przygnębiona Trixie ,na której ramieniu siedzi zrozpaczony Timek. Na ramieniu Pronto siada Śmierdziel ,a Korda Maczuga. Nagle słychać eksplozje oraz krzyki ludzi. Gang wychodzi z zaułku. - Nie przestawajcie ,póki nie przybędzie tutaj Shane. – krzyczy jeden gangster ,wystrzeliwując w pobliski sklep Granatnika. Ten po transformacji przypomina Hop Rocka ,tylko że ma zielony pancerz i kremową skórę. Wbija się w budynek ,zawalając ścianę. - Przestańcie! – na krzyk Eli ‘a mafiosi przerywają ostrzał. - Eli ,co ty wyprawiasz? – pyta Kord. - Poddaję się. Dobra ,mówcie ,gdzie jest Mont. - Ha ,tak łatwo tego nie powiemy. – gangster wystrzeliwuję w stronę Shane’a Granatnika ,lecz Eli wystrzeliwuje Tanglesa ,który wytwarza na ziemi pod śluzakiem pnącza ,które pochwytują go. Potem Eli wystrzeliwuje Larry ‘ego ,a następnie Beekera. Lariat łapie gangstera i wyrzuca w górę językiem ,Beeker strumieniem wody odpycha go daleko ,a Tangles tworzy pod nim trampolinę z pnączy ,która więzi gangstera. Inni mafiosi powoli odchodzą ,gdy nagle Eli celuje w nich. Wystrzelił Sztuczka ,który z pomocą rykoszetu odbił się i trafił wszystkich gangsterów w potylicę ,ogłuszając. Eli podchodzi do uwięzionego gangstera ,celując w niego Burnerem. - Gadaj! - Dobra ,dobra ,Mont jest w swojej willi ,na końcu ulicy. – Eli chowa blaster ,zabiera śluzaki i odchodzi wraz z gangiem. – Hej ,pomożecie mi? - Nie. – mówi nerwowo Trixie. Gang znalazł się przed rezydencją Monta. Wszyscy zakradają się ,każdy osobno ,wreszcie wchodząc do willi. Są w głównym pomieszczeniu. Eli widzi śluzaki w klatce ,na stole. Zabiera je. - Burpy. Ittex. Nic wam nie jest. – Eli głaszcze śluzaki. - Bluster. – Trixie ściska swojego sluzaka. - Rocky. – Kord przybija piątkę śluzakowi. - Mój kochany Piaskuś. – Pronto ściska Dustpuff ‘a i głaszcze. Nagle zapalają się światła ,a przed nimi ukazuje się Mont z Devastor ‘em. - Brawo ,brawo. Odnaleźliście śluzaki ,lecz nie wydostaniecie się stąd tak łatwo. – ładuje do blastera Devastor ‘a i mierzy w gang. - Naprawdę tego chcesz? Zniszczysz swoją posiadłość. – mówi Trixie ,ładując wnyk do blastera. - To mała cena za głowę Shane’a. – wystrzeliwuje śluzaka ,który niszczy część pomieszczenia. Molenoid cieszy się ,lecz nagle gang wychodzi ,na około ich znajdują się odłamki lodu ,a na ramieniu Eli ‘a siedzi Mrozik. – Dobra ,dość tego. Wasz koniec nastaje właśnie teraz. – wściekły Mont wystrzeliwuje Phosphoro ,który oślepia gang. Molenoid zaś ucieka po schodach na niewielkie piętro nad gangiem ,coś jak w willi z filmu Scarface. - Gang ,walczmy. – rozpoczyna się walka. Każdy wystrzeliwuje odzyskane śluzaki (Eli wystrzelił oba z sonicznego blastera). Zniszczyły one część osłony Monta. Kord ładował Maczugę ,lecz nagle mafios troll wypchnął go z pomieszczenia ,wytrącając mu blaster z rąk. Trixie i Pronto z pomocą Arachnetów z pomieszczenia wywlekli na zewnątrz gangsterzy. Eli walczy z bossem mafii ,Kord walczy wręcz z trollem jaskiniowym ,a Trixie i Pronto z gangiem uzbrojonym w ogniste śluzaki. Thresher i Needlow Korda obracają jego blaster w stronę wrogiego trolla i odpalają Maczugę. Rammstone powala trolla ,którego Kord podnosi i zrzuca do basenu obok. Trixie i Pronto zostali praktycznie rozbrojeni ,lecz nagle nadeszli mieszkańcy miasta ,z blasterów strzelając w mafiosów śluzakami ,skutecznie ich odpędzając. - Poddaj się Shane. – Mont wystrzeliwuje Flaringo ,który zbił równowagę Eli ‘a. – Ha ,Flaringo cię obalił ,tak samo jak Willa. Ponoć skończył on paskudnie ,bezużyteczny emeryt. – Eli nie wstaje z ziemi ,klęcząc i łapiąc oddech. Mont wychyla się zza osłony. – Słucham ,chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? - Tak. Nie waż się tak mówić o moim ojcu! – Eli z fuzyjnego blastera wystrzeliwuje Kryształka i Burpyego. Śluzaki uderzają w jedną z kolumn podtrzymujących podest ,na którym stoi Molenoid. Podest zawala się ,a Mont wpada do okrągłego ,głębokiego basenu. Do rezydencji wbiegają policjanci w niebieskich mundurach z załadowanymi Arachnetami. Jeden z policjantów wyciąga Molenoida z basenu ,jednocześnie zakuwając w kajdanki. - Nie! To nie może się tak skończyć! Świat należy do ciebie! Tak mówią wszyscy! Wszyscy! I to jest prawda! Eli Shane ,tak łatwo ci nie odpuszczę ,możesz być tego PEWIEN! – policja zamyka Monta i jego podwładnych w przyczepach ciągniętych przez mecha bestie psy ,po czym odjeżdża. Mieszkańcy urządzają festyn na cześć gangu Shane ‘a. - Jak za starych lat. – Pronto tańczy razem z innymi mieszkańcami ,Kord je ,Trixie nagrywa całe zajście ,a Eli pije napój ,tak samo jak jego śluzaki. - Cóż ,chyba uratowaliśmy kolejną grotę. –komentuje Trixie ,chowając kamerę i głaszcząc Timka. - Tak ,szkoda tylko ,że ten Devastor gdzieś znikł. – odpowiada Eli. - Daruj sobie Eli ,już i tak masz spory arsenał. Tego śluzaka możesz sobie darować. - Tak ,pewnie uciekł z willi i żyje sobie gdzieś bezpiecznie ,jako wręcz niespotykany śluzak. I dobrze. To co ,toast? – cała trójka wznosi toast ,a kilku mieszkańców wystrzeliwuje Vinedrille ,które robią jako fajerwerki. Fajerwerki są nawet widoczne z oddali przez policjantów opuszczających grotę. Nagle jednak w ich mechy trafia seria Hop Jacków. Konwój więzienny zostaje zniszczony ,a Mont wychodzi z furgonetki. Pojawia się Unik ,za nim kilku żołnierzy ,a na jego ramieniu siedzi Loki. - Ty jesteś Mont Montecasco? - Tak. - Doktor Blakk potrzebuje nowych ludzi ,ty nadawałbyś się idealnie. - A co będę z tego miał? – Unik wyciąga dłoń ,na której siada Loki. Tworzy on przed twarzą Molenoida iluzję diamentów ,potem gangstera strzelającego w sklep Hop Jackiem ,a na końcu Monta ,który z pomocą Grimmstone ‘a pokonuje Eli ‘a Shane ‘a. - To. – Unik komentuje iluzje Loki ‘ego ,które spodobały się Montowi. - Zgoda. – mówi pewny siebie mafios ,uśmiechając się szyderczo. 29 – Rozumiejący ghule Tory dla pociągów Blakka. Jeden z ekspresów wykoleił się. Locke & Lode walczą z gangiem ,broniąc ładunku mrocznej wody. - Poddajcie się ,nie macie z nami szans. – mówi Locke i wystrzeliwuje z blastera Drillinga ,który zakopuje się pod ziemię. Eli strzela Kryształkiem w ziemię. Chwilę potem z ziemi wybija się Kryształek oraz znokautowany Drilling. - Nie ,to wy nie macie z nami szans. – Eli wystrzeliwuje z fuzyjnego blastera Medyka i Fandango. Lode celuje w śluzaki Grimmstone ‘em ,ale Trixie wystrzeliwuje Enigmo ,który ogłusza ghula. Locke strzela Armachomp ‘em w mur ,za którym kryje się gang. Ghul szybko się obraca ,przebijając się przez mur tuż obok Pronto. Kord wystrzeliwuje Rammstone ‘a ,który wytrąca z rąk blaster Locke ‘a. Medyk i Fandango uderzają w ogromny zbiornik z mroczną wodą ,pozbywając się jej. - Co? – dziwi się Lode ,następnie wystrzeliwując z blastera Hop Jacka ,którego powala wystrzelony przez Shane ‘a Joulse. - Dobra ,uciekamy. – Locke wraz z bratem wsiadają na mecha bestię i uciekają. Blakk nie będzie zachwycony. – mówi ze smutkiem. Twierdza Blakk Industries. Locke & Lode znajdują się w gabinecie doktora. Blakk najwyraźniej odzyskał wzrok. - Durnie! Przez was straciłem cenny ładunek mrocznej wody. Miesiącami poszukiwałem nowego miejsca na odwiert! – drze się Blakk ,uderzając pięścią w stół. - Tak ,wiemy doktorze ,ale … - Milczeć! Zapłacicie za swoją nieudolność. – Blakk wrednie się uśmiecha ,tak samo jak Boon Death na jego ramieniu. - I to srogo. – mówi osoba okryta czarnym płaszczem i kapturem ,z bijącymi czerwonym światłem oczami oraz wycelowanym w bliźniaków blasterem z Grimmstone ‘em. - Locke ,Lode ,oto mój nowy pracownik ,Wilhelm Sincer. – Blakk wskazuje na podwładnego. - Po prostu Sincer. Do usług. - Zaraz ,zaraz. Po prostu nas wyeliminujesz? – pyta przerażony Locke. - Tak. Pamiętacie Nachos ‘a? Zawiódł mnie ,ja go odesłałem ,a potem zabiłem. Wy zawalaliście wiele moich ostatnich przedsięwzięć ,jednak nie zginiecie. Oddacie mi wszystkie ghule ,a potem otrzymacie solidną lekcję. - Nie ,zrobimy inaczej. Pojedynek. Wygrywamy ,zostajemy a on odchodzi ,przegrywamy ,odchodzimy a on zostaje. Co pan na to ,doktorze? – na propozycję Locke ‘a Blakk zgadza się ,wstaje i podchodzi do Sincer ‘a. - Hm ,cóż ,trzeba sprawdzić mojego nowego sługę. Sincer ,postaraj się wygrać. - Tak ,z wielką radością. Przed firmą. Wszyscy trzej zawodnicy ładują blastery ,na machnięcie ręką Blakka rozpoczynając starcie. - Zmieciemy go z powierzchni ziemi ,nie Lode? – Locke ładuje do blastera Boomera. - Tak ,zmieciemy. – Lode ładuje Armachomp ‘a. - Gotów Grimer ,rozwal ich. – Sincer ładuje Grimmstone ‘a do blastera. Wszystkie śluzaki zostają wystrzelone. Armachomp leci prosto na Grimmstone ‘a ,a Boomer atakuje od góry. Grimer rogami odpycha od siebie Boomera ,a potem robi unik przed Armachomp ‘em i uderza go w bok powalając. Locke & Lode są zdziwieni. - Dobra ,Jackie ,zakończ to. – Sincer wystrzeliwuje Hop Jacka. Ghul robi precyzyjne uniki przez dwoma Grimmstone ‘ami bliźniaków, następnie uderzając w nich z całą siłą. Locke & Lode zostają pokonani ,a Jackie wraca do właściciela. - Co? Ale jak? – Locke jest w szoku. - Znacie zasady. – Sincer celuje Jackiem w bliźniaków. – Oddajcie ghule Blakkowi i jazda stąd. – Locke & Lode oddają ghule i odjeżdżają na mecha bestiach. Blakk jest pod wrażeniem. - Hm ,rozmyśliłem się. Wróćmy do systemu kar. – wystrzeliwuje Tempesto ,który uderza w bliźniaków ,tworząc czarną dziurę i teleportując. - Brawo ,Wilhelm ,brawo. Mam dla ciebie zadanie. Musisz eskortować pociąg z ogromnym ładunkiem mrocznej wody. Jeden tak straciłem przez tych dwóch ,nie popełnij tego samego błędu ,chyba że chcesz wrócić. – Blakk pokazuje wnyk z Tempesto. Pociąg. Jedzie on przez oblodzone jaskinie w Śnieżkotańcu. Gang Shane ‘a goni go. - Dobra ,to ostatni ogromny ładunek mrocznej wody. Jeśli go zniszczymy ,wystarczy wyczekiwać ,aż Blakk pobierze więcej mrocznej wody ,aby wyśledzić kolejny odwiert i położyć kres ghulowaniu. – Eli wystrzeliwuje Joulsa ,który razi prądem wystrzelone przez żołnierzy Frostfang ‘i. - To na co czekasz? – pyta Kord ,wystrzeliwując Rammstone ‘a ,który uderza w zawieszoną nad zbiornikiem platformę ,zwalając żołnierzy na taflę lodu. - Zbiornik chroni pancerz. Musimy go delikatnie rozbroić ,przedostając się na pociąg. – Eli wystrzeliwuje Krawca ,który siecią przykleja do ściany lodowca kilku żołnierzy. - Albo po prostu stopić ten pancerz. – Trixie wystrzeliwuje Blustera ,który podmuchem wiatru odpycha wystrzelone przez żołnierzy Hop Jacki ,które trafiają w nich ,zrzucając z pędzącego pociągu. - Masz rację. – ładuje do blastera Wytapiacza. – No dobra ,Spalacz ,postaraj się. – Eli wystrzeliwuje śluzaka ,który uderza w zbiornik ,topiąc pokrywę. – Dobra ,Medyk ,Fandango ,zniszczcie ten ładunek. – Eli wystrzeliwuje śluzaki z fuzyjnego blastera ,lecz nagle na platformę wskakuje lodowy ogr ,w którego uderzają śluzaki ,zatrzymując się. - Nie! – krzyczy Eli ,a Medyk i Fandango uciekają od ogra i chowają się. - Nie martwcie się ,Pronto pomoże. – Pronto wystrzeliwuje Sliren ‘a ,który usypia ogra. Potwór zsuwa się z pociągu ,spadając na grubą taflę lodu obok trasy. Pociąg wyjechał z jaskini ,jadąc przez pustkowia. - Zatrzymajmy pociąg ,zgarnijmy śluzaki i zniszczmy ten zbiornik. – gang wystrzeliwuje cztery Skałowce ,które uderzają w pociąg ,zatrzymując go. Medyk i Fandango wskakują ponownie do fuzyjnego blastera. - Zakończmy to tu i teraz! – Eli wystrzeliwuje śluzaki ,lecz nagle wystrzelony Grimmstone uderza w zbiornik ,zrzucając go z pociągu. – Co jest? – pojawia się Sincer. - To kolejny sługa Blakka ,prawdopodobnie kolejny ghul. – mówi Trixie ,ładując Blustera. - Tak ,nie mylisz się. – odpowiada Sincer ,ładując do blastera Vineslic ‘a (ghul Vinedrill ‘a o ciemno zielonej skórze ,czerwonych oczach ,szarym brzuchu i irokezie z kolców). – Pokaż ,na co cię stać. – Sincer wystrzeliwuje ghula (ten po transformacji przypomina protoplastę ,lecz dodatkowo posiada ręce z czterema mackami zamiast palców ,ma inne kolory i kolczasty grzebień na głowie) ,który wystrzeliwuje z rąk pnącza ,które więżą mecha bestie oraz gang Shane ‘a. Nadjeżdża mecha bestia słoń ,do której Sincer i ghul trolla jaskiniowego podczepiają bukłak ,okrywając go kolejnym pancerzem. Tymczasem Burpy przepada pnącze ,które uwięziło Shane ‘a. Eli ładuje śluzaka do blastera i wystrzeliwuje. Burpy jednak zamiast uderzyć Wilhelma ,robi unik ,uderzając w ziemię. - Zajmij się nimi ,ja muszę to dostarczyć dla doktora Blakka. – Sincer wsiada za stery mecha bestii ,po czym odjeżdża ,uprzednio dając trollowi wyjąć Gattlera z bestii. - Dobra ,he he ,będzie się działo. – troll mierzy z Gattlera w gang. Flaringo szybko przepala pnącza ,po czym bohaterowie uciekają. Wystrzelone w nich cztery Hop Jacki niszczą mechy. - Teraz oberwiesz. – Kord wystrzeliwuje Aquabeek ‘a ,który celuje w trolla ogromnym ciśnieniem wody. To jednak nie robi na nim większego wrażenia. Ghul wścieka się i wystrzeliwuje wiele ghuli ,wśród których są takie jak Hop Jack ,Boomer ,Armachomp ,Thrasher ,Amperling czy Grimmstone. Gang chowa się wokół skał ,a Eli ukrywa się w pociągu ,poszukując Medyka i Fandango. - Medyk ,gdzie jesteś? – Eli chodzi po pociągu ,szukając śluzaków. Zauważa to troll ,który wystrzeliwuje kilka Pyringo (wyglądają podobnie jak w grze ,tylko że emitują dużo czerwonego ognia) ,które uderzają w zbiornik z paliwem ,wysadzając pociąg. - Eli! – krzyczy gang ,chwile potem upuszczając blastery i z rozpaczy pada na kolana. Nagle jednak ogień gaśnie ,a z pociągu wychodzi Eli trzymający na dłoni Fandango i Medyka. Na jego ramieniu siedzi zmęczony Burpy ,który zassał ogień z eksplozji. Fandango i Medyk wskakują do sonicznego blastera. - Dobra ,kończmy tę akcję. – Eli wystrzeliwuje śluzaki prosto w trolla. Ten wystrzeliwuje dwa Neurotox ‘y ,lecz Pronto wystrzeliwuje Piaskusia ,który uderza ghule i więzi je w ruchomych piaskach. Medyk i Fandango po uderzeniu roznoszą świetlistą aurę na ogromnym zasięgu ,która leczy zarówno trolla ,jak i wszystkie ghule ,łącznie z tymi z Gattlera. - Dziękuje. – odpowiada troll ,odchodząc wraz ze śluzakami. Gang wraca do kryjówki. Medyk i Fandango otoczone są innymi śluzakami ,które słuchają opowiadanej przez nie historii. - Cóż ,ten duet to konkretna odpowiedź na kolejne ghule Blakka. – odpowiada Trixie ,patrząc potem na zamyślonego Eli ‘a. - Nad czym myślisz? – pyta Kord ,wsypujący Rammstone ‘owi jedzenie do miski ,o które chwilę potem zaczynają się także bić Suds i Tangles. - Nic ,zastanawiam się ,czemu Burpy ominął tego poplecznika Blakka ,i kim on był. Mam nadzieję ,że wkrótce na to wpadniemy sami. - Na pewno Eli ,na pewno. – mówi Trixie ,a Pronto przynosi obiad. Tymczasem Burpy leży i udaje sen ,będąc przygnębionym. Nie chce z nikim rozmawiać ,nawet z Jouls ‘em ,który jest tym faktem zasmucony. Twierdza Blakka. Do budynku zostaje wnoszony zbiornik z mroczną wodą. - Brawo ,Sincer ,brawo. Dobrze wykonałeś robotę ,bardzo dobrze. - Tak ,tylko że ten Shane ma dwa lecznicze śluzaki ,które łączy w blasterze Shanai ,tworząc potęgę w kwestii odghulowywania. Trzeba mu wreszcie odebrać tego Medyka ,oraz Infurnusa. One stanowią zbyt wielkie wyzwanie dla nas wszystkich ,choć tym drugim aż tak bym się nie przejmował. – na ramię Blakka wskakuje Boon Death ,szczerząc się. - Tak ,istotnie ,przyda się kolejny Boon Death. – Blakk łaskocze ghula. – Ale na razie skupmy się na zdobyciu nowych ghuli ,ghuli potężnych śluzaków. - Jasne. – Sincer odchodzi. 30 – Polowanie na śluzaki Twierdza Blakka. Andre Geiser ,Gearhold Stalker ,John Bull i Dżentelmen czekają przed gabinetem Blakka. Wreszcie wychodzi Thaddius. - Zebrałem was tutaj ,ponieważ mam dla was ofertę nie do odrzucenia. John Bull już pracuje dla mnie ,dzięki czemu zyskał wiele potężnych ghuli. Bull ,zaprezentuj. - Tak ,doktorze. – John wystrzeliwuje z blastera Tempesto ,który tworzy ogromny wir powietrza ,który odpycha Andre i Stalkera (Dżentelmen obliczył okiem trajektorię i precyzyjnie skoczył na sufit ,utrzymując się żyrandolu). Andre i Stalker są pod wrażeniem ,a Tempesto wraca do Bull ‘a. - Więc ,podpiszcie ze mną umowę ,a dam wam wiele potężnych ghuli. Praca dla mnie nie ograniczy waszych karier najemników ,łowców czy podróżników. – wszyscy są zainteresowani ofertą Blakka. - Dobrze ,a na czym będzie polegać nasza praca? – spytał Dżentelmen. - Na razie na łapaniu dla mnie rzadkich śluzaków ,których jeszcze nie mam w swej ghulowej kolekcji. To nie wyścig szczurów ,macie ze sobą współpracować ,jasne? - Tak ,jak mogę przystać na tę ofertę. – zgadza się Dżentelmen. - Ja też. – mówi Stalker. - I ja. – mówi Andre ,a jego śluzaki drżą ze strachu. - Dobrze. – Blakk złośliwie się szczerzy. Kryjówka gangu. Gang odpoczywa ,nie mając na razie żadnych zleceń. - Ach ,błogi spokój ,tak. – Kord leży na fotelu ,a w misce zimnej wody na stoliku obok fotela śluzaki Korda chłodzą się. - Dawno nie było takiego spokoju. – Trixie leży na kanapie ,przeglądając Slugnet. - To zły znak. – Eli wstaje z fotela ,a Burpy podnosi się z oparcia fotelu ,dziwiąc się. - Czemu? Tak dobrze mnie lub wam dawno nie było. – Pronto siada na fotelu ,pod którym siedział Needlow. Molenoid zawył z bólu. – Chociaż wiesz co ,może i masz rację. – patrzy złym wzrokiem na radosnego śluzaka. - Eli ,dlaczego? - Bo my tu się wylegujemy ,a gdzieś w Slugterze Blakk ghuluje śluzaki lub przekupuje nimi innych ludzi. - Nie ,stary ,przesadzasz. - Właśnie ,posłuchaj Korda. Wiem ,że ostatnia akcja nie wyszła tak ,jak planowaliśmy ,ale nie popadaj w obłęd. – Trixie nagle upuszcza kamerę ,która spada na poduszkę przy fotelu ,omal nie miażdżąc Timka. – Miałeś rację Eli. – Trixie pokazuje nagranie ze Slugnetu ,na którym widać z blizka pas z wnykami Stalkera wypełniony ghulami. Leśny teren. Stalker ,Andre ,Bull i Dżentelmen z pomocą Hop Jacków niszczą pieczarki ,a śluzaki uciekają przerażone. - I co ,macie coś? – pyta Andre. - Nic ,tylko Floppery. – mówi Bull ,usiłując zdeptać przerażone śluzaki. - Ja mam Zippera. – Stalker doczepia do pasa z amunicją biały ,duży wnyk z zamknięciami ,w którym trzyma Zippera. W tym momencie w najemników trafia Skałowiec ,rozpraszając ich. Na plac boju wpada gang Shane ‘a. - Proszę ,proszę ,gang Shane ‘a. – Stalker ładuje do kuszy Grimmstone ‘a. – Pozbędziemy się was ,a potem wrócimy do łapania śluzaków. - Lepiej odebrać im te najcenniejsze ,przecież pas z amunicją Eli ‘a Shane ‘a jest na wagę złota dla doktora Blakka. – mówi Dżentelmen ,ładując do blastera Thrasher ‘a. - Nie ma tak łatwo. – Eli wystrzeliwuje Burpy ‘ego ,który otacza wszystkich wrogów ognistym kręgiem. - Mam pomysł. Rozdzielamy się i eliminujemy każdego indywidualnie ,zabieramy im śluzaki i wracamy do Blakka. – koledzy Bull ‘a przytakują ,zgadzając się na jego pomysł ,po czym John wystrzeliwuje Tempesto ,który podmuchem wiatru powala Burpy ‘ego i przerywa ognisty pierścień ,a najemnicy uciekają. - Uwaga ,rozdzielamy się i dopadamy każdego z nich osobno. Jazda! – na komendę Eli ‘a Trixie ściga jadącego na mecha byku Bulll ‘s ,Kord ściga jadącego na mecha lamparcie Stalkera ,Pronto ściga jadącego na mecha lwie Andre ‘a ,a Eli ściga jadącego na mecha koniu Dżentelmena. Bull jedzie w stronę Magmowych Pieczar ,Stalker do Śnieżkotańca ,Andre do Kryształowej Jaskini ,a Dżentelmen do Śmierciogłębii. Bull z pomocą Hop Jacka niszczy most do Pieczary ,ale Trixie strzela Bluster ‘em ,który przenosi ją na platformę skalną przed Bull ‘em ,po czym wystrzeliwuje Hop Rocka ,który wysadza tylne kończyny mecha byka. John upada na środek platformy ,a mecha bestia uderza w bestię Trixie (która w ostatniej chwili uciekła). Mecha byk spada do lawy ,a mecha kot wyłącza się. Stalker z pomocą Grimmstone ‘ów zawala zwisające nad trasą lodowe sople ,lecz Kord robi precyzyjne uniki ,w pewnym momencie wystrzeliwując Smink ‘a. Stalkera ogarnia niekontrolowany śmiech ,przez co jego mecha lampart uderza o wystającą skałę ,przez co łowca śluzaków spada na lód umieszczony kilkanaście metrów pod skałą. Mecha guziec Korda uderza przypadkiem w mecha lamparta (niszcząc go przy okazji) ,przez co Kord spada na lód ,tuż obok Stalkera. Andre precyzyjnie skacze po kryształach ,a jego śladem rusza Pronto. Geiser pozostawia na większości kryształów Boomer ‘y. Kryształy zapadają się. Pronto w ostatniej chwili ratuje swoje życie z pomocą Lariat ‘a ,poświęcając przy tym Fernando. W zemście wystrzeliwuje w stojącego nad klifem Andre Hop Rocka ,który uderza w głowę mecha lwa (głowa eksploduje ,niszcząc maszynę) ,przez co podróżnik spada na kryształową platformę obok. Pronto z pomocą Lariat ‘a zeskakuje na platformę. Dżentelmen z użyciem Hop Jacka niszczy wejście do kopalni i kieruje się w stronę kopalni. Eli jednak wystrzeliwuje Ittex ‘a ,który impulsem elektromagnetycznym wyłącza kończyny mecha (impuls przechodzi po podłożu ,nawet nie ruszając blastera). Niestety ,Eli też wpadł w zasięg impulsu. Lucky uderza w mecha konia ,a obaj strzelcy spadają w przepaść obok. Eli przeskakuje na platformę używając Arachnet ‘a. Dżentelmen robi to samo ,używając Arachweb ‘a (ghul Arachneta o purpurowo niebieskiej skórze ,czerwonych oczach i ośmiu czółkach na głowie i plecach). Bohaterowie stają do walki z przeciwnikami. Bull wystrzeliwuje jednego Hop Jacka za drugim ,a Trixie odpowiada Bluster ‘em ,który dmucha w stronę John ‘a wybuchowymi ghulami. Ten jednak zrobił unik i wystrzelił Grimmstone ‘a. Ghul uderza w Trixie ,zrzucając ją z urwiska. Dziewczyna w ostatniej chwili łapie się skały ,nie spadając do lawy. Kord biega wokół rywala ,wystrzeliwując Rammstone ‘a. Stalker jednak odbija śluzaka pięścią i wystrzeliwuje trzy Arachweb ‘y ,jeden po drugim. Tworzą one wokół Korda pułapki ,jego samego zamykając w kokonie. Pronto robi serie uników ,wreszcie wystrzeliwując Śmierdziela. Trafia on w Andre ,który ze wściekłością wystrzeliwuje Drilling ‘a. Ghul wystrzeliwuje w ścianę za Pronto kilka ostrzy ,które rozbijają skałę ,zwalając na Pronto setki ostrych kryształów. Ten jednak wysyła Sliren ‘a ,który wydobywa z siebie bardzo niski pisk ,który rozbija kryształy. Niestety ,przy okazji zawala kawałek platformy pod Pronto ,przez co spada on. Molenoid w ostatniej chwili łapie się skały ,lecz traci blaster. Eli robi uniki i wystrzeliwuje Medyka. Dżentelmen jednak wystrzeliwuje Szybkoghula ,który odbija się od ścian ,narusza skały ,zwalając na Eli ‘a skały ,oraz uderza Medyka ,powalając. Eli ucieka od skał ,a Dżentelmen wystrzeliwuje Thrasher ‘a ,który tnie skały nad Shane ‘em ,przysypując go gruzem. Bull łapie do białych wnyk Wytapiacza ,chcąc stopą przydeptać dłoń Trixie ,trzymającej się nad urwiskiem. W tym momencie z wysokiego sufitu zeskakuje Wytapiacz. Transformuje się i uderza obok John ‘a ,topiąc jego blaster. Trixie z pomocą Arachnet ‘a wstaje ,uderzając Bull ‘a. Ten jednak pcha ją na ziemię i ucieka. Korzystając z procy wystrzeliwuje Hop Jacka ,który uderza w skałę ,zwalając most prowadzący do innego pomieszczenia. Przechodzi przez most ,z pomocą Ho Jacka zawalając go ,gdy jest na nim Trixie ,po czym ucieka. Dziewczyna jednak wstaje i rusza w pościg za nim. Stalker ładuje do kuszy Neurotox ‘a ,lecz w tym momencie na jego ramieniu siada Sliren ,zaczynając śpiewać. Powoduje on zmęczenie u Stalkera i jego ghuli. W tym czasie Kord wydostaje się z kokonu ,z pomocą Thresher ‘a niszcząc pajęczyny ,po czym rzuca się na Stalkera. Ten jednak kopie go w twarz i z pomocą Arachweb ‘a wraca na górę ,siada na swojego mecha ,podczepia do niego mecha Korda i odjeżdża ,wystrzeliwując Hop Jacka w stronę Korda. Andre ładuje Pyringo i celuje w Pronto. W tym momencie po ścianie rozpadliny wbiega Fernando z blasterem Pronto na siedzeniu. Pronto zabiera broń ,a mech uderza Andre. Molenoid wraca na platformę ,lecz Andre wystrzeliwuje Boomer ‘a ,który uderza w Pronto. Geiser z pomocą drugiego Boomer ‘a zwala na ziemię wiszący przy końcu platformy kryształ ,na który wskakuje i zjeżdża na nim ze zbocza. Dżentelmen podchodzi do gruzów. Nagle w gruzach Kryształek wywiercił niewielką dziurę. Przez tę dziurę Eli wystrzeliwuje Noodle ‘a ,który uczepił się twarzy najemnika. Wtedy Eli wstał z gruzów i wystrzelił Jouls ‘a. Dżentelmen został powalony silną dawką elektryczności ,lecz szybko załadował do blastera Geoshrot ‘a (ghul Geoshard ‘a o czarnej skórze ,granatowej na brzuchu ,czerwonych kryształów na ciele i szeregu zębów z wystającym kłem) i wystrzelił w ścianę. Ghul stworzył ogromne kryształy ,które pozwoliły najemnikowi dostać się do szybu nad platformą ,uciekając. Eli podąża jego śladem ,używając Arachnet ‘a. Bull skacze po skałach dryfujących do morzu lawy. Jego śladem podąża Trixie ,z pomocą Arachnet ‘a skacząc na platformę na której przebywa Bull. - Poddaj się ,Bull ,nie masz szans. – mówi Trixie ,ładując Timka. - Nie sądzę. – John wystrzeliwuje z procy ostatniego ghula ,Tempesto. Ghul odpycha Trixie w stronę lawy ,która upuszcza blaster na skałę. Wraz z blasterem na skałę spada Bluster. Wchodzi on na miejsce Timka ,który pociąga za spust. Tormato tworzy wir powietrza ,który przechwytuje Trixie i wciąga John ‘a wraz jego ghulem (w protoformie) do wiru. - Dobrze ,Bluster ,teraz. – podmuch wiatru wyrzuca Bull ‘a na dryfującą po szerokim oceanie lawy platformę ,bardzo oddaloną od lądu. Tempesto ucieka z jaskini ,a Trixie ładuje do blastera Arachnet ‘a i wyskakuje z groty przez dziurę w suficie. Widzi ,że na jej ramieniu siedzi Wytapiacz. Trixie głaszcze go. Kord biegnie po lodowej platformie. Na drugiej ,obok niego ,ucieka Stalker. Troll wystrzeliwuje Rammstone ‘a ,a Stalker odpowiada Arachweb ‘em ,który łapie śluzaka siecią i uderza nim w Korda. Troll uderza w ścianę ,która powoli pęka. Kord zagląda przez szczelinę. Szybko zabiera śluzaka i ucieka. Ze ściany wybija się ogr lodowy ,który zauważa Stalkera. Zeskakuje na trasę Stalkera i wbija pięści w podłoże. Zawala część trasy ,a mech Stalkera ciska w kruchą ścianę obok ,zrzucając na jedną z platform. Kord zeskakuje na platformę ,wsiada na mecha i ucieka. Kusza Stalkera i jego mech zostały zniszczone ,a ghule pouciekały. Tymczasem ogr idzie w stronę przerażonego Gearhold ‘a. Kord wyjeżdża z jaskini ,zauważając siedzącego na jego ramieniu Sliren ‘a. Pronto na Fernando ściga Andre. Strzela w niego Tormato i Frostcrawler ‘em ,lecz Andre wystrzeliwuje Frostfang ‘a ,który zamraża śluzaki ,potem dobijając je Hop Jackiem. - Dobrze Pronto ,powinno się udać ,m ,m ,m ,m ,mam nadzieję ,że się uda. – Pronto gwiżdże. W tym momencie z tafli lodu przed Andre ‘em wybija się Kryształowy Robak ,którego niegdyś ujeżdżał Pronto. Przewierca się on przez kryształ ,na którym jechał Andre ,który przy okazji stracił pas z amunicją. Pronto strzela w ścianę przed podróżnikiem Hop Rockiem ,niszcząc ją. Andre spada głęboko w przepaść. - Dziękuje ,robaczku kochany ,dziękuję. – Pronto zegna się z robakiem ,wystrzeliwując przed siebie Bubbaleone ‘a ,który pochłania jego i mecha i bezpiecznie unosi w stronę dziury w suficie. Dżentelmen biegnie przed siebie. Eli strzela w niego Burpy ‘m ,lecz Dżentelmen odpowiada Szybkoghulem. Wreszcie wchodzą do ogromnego ,starego placu wykopalisk ze zbiornikiem pełnym mrocznej wody. - Daruj sobie ,Shane. Już po tobie. – najemnik wystrzeliwuje Geoshrot ‘a. Eli robi unik. Ghul trafia w rurę ,zmieniając ją w czerwony kryształ o kształcie rury. Eli jest przerażony. Nagle spogląda na zbiornik z mroczną wodą. - Nie ,będzie po tobie. – Eli wystrzeliwuje Buzzsaw ‘a ,który wystrzeliwuje z ogona serię kolców ,następnie szybko wracając do Eli ‘a ,który trafia w Dżentelmena Medykiem. Wszystkie ghule są uleczone. Kolce trafiły w zbiornik z mroczną wodą. Oblewa ona Dżentelmena ,powoli zmieniając w ducha. - Co? Co ty mi zrobiłeś?! Odpowiadaj!! – najemnik chce zaatakować ,lecz śluzaki od niego uciekły. - Pokonałem. – El wystrzeliwuje Ittex ‘a ,który trafia w ghulowanego Dżentelmena. Najemnik oberwał i stoczył się z długiego korytarzu ,do którego prowadziła brama obok zbiornika. Dodatkowo wyłączył jego cybernetyczne oko. – I szybko stąd nie wypuszczę. – Eli wystrzeliwuje z fuzyjnego blastera Hop Rocka i Granatnika ,które zawalają skały na przejściu ,więżąc Dżentelmena w kopalni. Shane odchodzi. Kryjówka Shane ‘a ,wieczór. Wszyscy członkowie gangu oraz śluzaki odpoczywają. - Ach ,to się nazywa akcja ,co? – mówi Eli. - Tak ,pokonaliśmy zbirów Blakka i zdobyliśmy nowego śluzaka. – Kord pokazuje Sliren ‘a. - To tak jak ja. – Trixie wyjmuje Wytapiacza. - Cóż to była za epicka walka. Pronto na mecha bestii ścigający złoczyńcę zjeżdżającego na krysztale ,ach ,epickość sama w sobie. - Tak ,ale teraz należy nam się chwila odpoczynku. - Eli wstaje i idzie na górę po schodach. To samo robią inni. - Dobranoc. – mówią wszyscy ,wchodząc do swoich pokoi. Twierdza Blakka. Thaddius nerwowo stuka palcami w stół. - I gdzie oni są?! - Nie wiem ,doktorze. – Moris wyciąga kamerę i uruchamia filmik ,pokazując doktorowia – Ponoć napadł ich gang Shane ‘a. Rozdzielili się ,jadąc w odrębne strony Slugterry. Kto wie ,czy przeżyli. - Żałośni najemnicy!! – Blakk uderza pięścią w stół. – Thaddisu wstaje. – Dosyć tego ,nie ma co łapać pojedynczych śluzaków. Mamy spory zapas mrocznej wody ,musimy tylko uderzyć w naturalny dom śluzaków ,skazić go mroczną wodą ,zamiast brać po śluzaku i ghulować. - Co pan planuje ,doktorze? – pyta się Moris ,szczerząc się wrednie. - Jeszcze nie wiem ,ale możesz być pewien ,że zarówno gang Shane ‘a ,mieszkańcy Slugterry ,jak i my ,doświadczą czegoś ,co odmieni nasz świat na dobre ,oddając władzę w moje ręce. – Blakk patrzy w okno ,uśmiechając się szyderczo. W oddali ,za zamkniętymi drzwiami ,podsłuchuje Sincer. - Albo ich ręce. – szepcze Wilhelm ,odchodząc. 31 – Cienia szuka cień Kryjówka Dayny Poor. Część skradzionych przedmiotów znikła ,a sama Dayna wyleguje się wraz z Arachnet ‘em na pajęczej sieci ,trzymając w dłoniach Artefakt. - Hm ,może by zabrać coś od Blakka ,co ty na to? – śluzak kiwa głową na tak. Dayna powoli schodzi z sieci ,trzymając śluzaka na ramieniu. Wtem za nią pojawia się Urobor (przywódca) wraz z czterema pomocnikami z Klanu Cieni. Dayna jest przerażona. Kryjówka Shane ‘a. Gang jedzie w stronę domu. - Przyznacie ,że to była dobra akcja ,prawda? – Medyk siedzi na ramieniu Shane ‘a ,ciesząc się. - Tak ,ta stocznia nie wyprodukuje już raczej kolejnych pociągów czy pojazdów Blakka. Tylko co dalej? – pyta się Trixie. - Naturalnie rzecz ujmując ,napadniemy z pewnością na resztę stoczni ,prawda ,Eli? – Eli przytakuje. – Tak ,a Pronto będzie się pławił w wiecznej chwale ludu Slugterry ,lecz także i w gniewie elity oraz doktora Blakka ,ale ,sława kosztuje. – Piaskuś wskakuje na jego ramię ,a Trixie kiwa głową. - Racja ,Pronto ,ale z tym poczekamy jeszcze jakiś czas. – Eli wjeżdża do garażu. Jakiś czas potem wszyscy wchodzą do środka kryjówki ,a ich oczom ukazuje się Dayna i Arachnet. - Dayna? Co ty tu robisz? - Uciekam ,przed Klanem Cieni. - Hm ,było ich nie zaczepiać. – mówi Trixie z ironią. - Nie zaczepiłam. Sami przyszli do mojej kryjówki ,nie wiem nawet po co. – Kort patrzy na nią ,myśląc. - Co? - Pewnie chcą tej teleportującej kuli. – odpowiada. Dayna wyciąga z plecaka artefakt. - No , sprawa załatwiona. Oddasz im ten artefakt ,i po kłopocie. - Ale ,nie chcę się z nim rozstawać ,a poza tym Klan Cieni rozerwie mnie na strzępy ,gdy tylko oddam kulę. – Eli idzie do szafki i wyjmuje z niej Cieniomówcę. - Nie ,ja i Burpy pójdziemy z tobą na teren Klanu Cieni. – Burpy wyskakuje z wnyk na ramię Eli ‘a ,uśmiechając się. – Burpy umie z nimi rozmawiać ,a mi pomoże w tym Cieniomówca. - Zaraz ,zaraz ,ten palący mózg diadem pozwala rozmawiać z nimi? – Dayna jest w szoku ,a Arachnet czuje się zmieszany. - Tak. – Eli kładzie rękę na kuli. – Teleportuj nas na teren Klanu Cieni ,a cała sprawa się rozwiąże ,zobaczysz. – Dayna lekko się uśmiecha ,a Trixie łapie Shane ‘a za ramię i odciąga od kuli. - Eli ,zwariowałeś? – rozmawia z nim na osobności. - O co ci chodzi? - Jak to o co? Czyhają na ciebie dwa zagrożenia ,Dayna ,oraz Klan Cieni. - Eli ,ona ma rację. Nie ufam jej. – Pronto przyłącza się do rozmowy ,wskazując na Daynę. - Słyszałam ,Molenoidzie. - Ach ,tak ,przepraszam. – Pronto zaczyna mówić cichym tonem. – Widzisz? Podsłuchuje. Nie możemy jej ufać. – Eli chwilę się zastanawia ,odchodzi do grona rozmówców i idzie w stronę Dayny. - Nie ,Dayna się zmieniła już ostatnio ,pamiętacie? Ufam jej ,i jej pomogę. Jak wy nie chcecie ,zejdźcie nam z drogi. – Eli przykłada dłoń do kuli i teleportuje się razem z Dayną. Teren Klanu Cieni. Dayna i Eli spacerują przez teren ,rozmawiając ze sobą. - Ostatecznie Blakk miał zaburzenia wzroku. Tak ,ciekawe czy dalej widzi ,czy nie. - Ach ,przeżyliście wiele ciekawych przygód ,w większości ścigając Blakka. - Tak ,to prawda. Zaczynało się od leczenia ghuli ,potem rabunki mrocznej wody i niszczenie kolejnych odwiertów ,a teraz bierzemy kurs na stocznie produkujące pociągi i mecha bestie dla Blakk Industries. – nagle pojawia się Klan Cieni ,czego nie zauważa Eli. - Eli. - Pozbawimy Blakka transportu i wszelkich dochodów ,wreszcie bez problemu szturmując jego twierdzę ,lecząc wszystkie ghule. I koniec. - Eli! - Co? – Eli obraca się ,widząc Klan Cieni. Otoczyli ich wszędzie. Nagle wychodzi Uroborus. Dayna ze strachu chowa się za Shane ‘em ,a Arachnet trzęsie się ze strachu. Burpy parska ,kpiąc z tchórzostwa śluzaka. - Eli ,to on ,przywódca. - Wiem. – Eli zakłada diadem. Czuje lekkie zmieszanie ,ale po chwili czuje mniejszy ból ,niż wcześniej. – Uroborusie ,ta oto Dayna Poor skradła wasz artefakt ,ale chciałaby go oddać. – Urobor podchodzi do niej. - Cienioportal ,już. – mówi Urobor w gniewie. - Co on powiedział? – Dayna czuje się przerażona ,a Arachnet zemdlał. - Chce ,byś oddała mu kulę. – Dayna zwraca relikt ,a Uroboro przygląda się jej. - Na pewno można jej ufać?! – patrzy na Daynę z lekkim gniewem. - Tak ,a czemu pytasz? – Uroboro odciąga od dziewczyny mściwe spojrzenie. - Czuję tutaj karon zanul. Jest tu ktoś ,kto korzysta z jej potęgi ,musimy go zwalczyć ,Eli. – w tym momencie nadlatuje Loki ,uderzając w zgromadzenie. Gdy dym opadł ,kula leżała nieco dalej od zgromadzenia. Eli zdjął diadem ,nie mogąc powstrzymać bólu. Uroboro machnął ręką. Jeden z członków Klanu złapał Loki ‘ego ,a drugi poszedł po kulę. Gdy do niej doszedł ,okazało się ,że prawdziwa kula odturlała się od zgromadzenia. Loki użył iluzji ,aby kula stała się niewidzialna ,dodatkowo tworząc kopię tej kuli obok. W tym momencie obok członka Klanu pojawił się troll ghul z dziwnym miotaczem podpiętym do kanistra z mroczną wodą. - Blakk przesyła pozdrowienia. – wystrzeliwuje z miotacza chmurę mrocznego gazu (takiego samego jak w maszynce do ghulowania) ,która spowija Uroborusa. Gdy opada ,oczom wszystkich ukazuje się istota o trupo bladej skórze ,przerażającej głowie czaszce z upiorną szczęką ,w zbroi Klanu Cieni. Wszystkie Hop Rocki zostały zhgulowane (brązowa odmiana). Członek Klanu rzucił się na trolla ,ten jednak szybko zrobił unik i uciekł. - Ach ,głupi Klan Truposzy. – chce uciec z groty ,lecz drogę zagradza mu trzech członków Klanu Cieni. Troll chce ich zghulować ,ale Eli wystrzeliwuje Rocky ‘ego. Śluzak wystrzeliwuje z siebie odłamki skalne ,które niszczą broń i kanister z mroczna wodą ,rozlewając ją wokół trolla. - Dobra Medyk ,twoja kolej. – Eli wystrzeliwuje Medyka. Śluzak leczy trolla i pozbywa się mrocznej wody. Troll cieszy się ,lecz na widok Klanu Cieni ucieka przerażony. Tymczasem Klan Cieni rzuca się na ghula. Ten jednak robi serie uników i swym długim ogonem powala członków Klanu. Uroboro przemawia do ghula ,podczas gdy Eli ładuje Medyka do blastera. Chce wycelować ,lecz wtedy blaster z rąk wytrąca mu Szybkoghul należący do Unika. - Unik! - Proszę ,proszę ,Eli. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. No cóż ,w każdym razie ja zdobyłem to ,co musiałem. – pokazuje Cienioportal ,a Loki wskazuje mu do pasa z amunicją. – Odchodzę. – odchodzi ,a Uroboro walczy z ghulem. - Nie ,tak szybko to się nie skończy. – Eli biegnie do blastera ,ale zauważa go ghul. Popycha on Urobora na skałę ,po czym długim ogonem łapie on Shane ‘a za rękę i odciąga od broni. Unik idzie spokojnie jaskinią ,trzymając relikt ,gdy nagle uderzył go Hop Rock. Pojawiła się Dayna. - Hm ,to ty ukradłaś blaster mojemu przełożonemu ,tak? - Tak ,a teraz ukradnę tę kulę tobie. – wystrzeliwuje Arachnet ‘a ,lecz Unik wystrzeliwuje Arachweb ‘a. Ghul jednym ciosem odnóża pokonuje śluzaka ,mierząc w Daynę. Ta jednak robi unik ,szybko wystrzeliwując z obu kuszy wiele Skałowców. Przysypany gradem wybuchowych pocisków Unik pada na ziemię. Dayna podchodzi do niego. - Tak ,tak ,zabij mnie ,tak samo jak Shane zabił twojego ojca. I mojego też. – na twarzy Dayny widać wahanie ,a potem smutek. Pomaga ona Unikowi wstać. - No ,widzę ,że mamy pewien wspólny temat. Co powiesz na współpracę ,by odegrać się na Shane ‘ie. –wyciąga do niej rękę. - Tak ,czemu nie. – podaje mu dłoń ,zgadzając się. – Tylko pamiętaj ,zostaję przy śluzakach ,jasne? - Tak ,proszę. – obydwoje odchodzą. Klan Cienia leży nieprzytomny na ziemi ,został tylko Eli i Uroboro. - Dobra ,dość tego. – Eli zabiera blaster i wystrzeliwuje z niego Burpy ‘ego. Członek Klanu Truposzy jednak atakuje śluzaka echem mrocznej wody ,odpychając. – Burpy! – Eli biegnie do śluzaka. Ten zyskał na skórze czerwone plamy ,które wykluczyły go z walki. – Teraz ci nie odpuszczę! – Eli wystrzeliwuje z blastera Ittex ‘a ,który posyła w stronę wroga błyskawicę. Ten jednak robi unik i z pomocą długiego ogona wystrzeliwuje naraz wszystkie 6 Hop Jacków. Ghule pokonują Xmitter ‘a ,potem uderzając Shane ‘a ,który upada i patrzy na Cieniomówcę. Uroboro łapie rywala za gardło z zrzuca w niewielką przepaść. Zeskakuje do niej (ujęcie pokazano oczami ghula) i wyrzuca w stronę wroga Inkdevil ‘a. Śluzak uderza w niego chmurą toksycznego atramentu ,oślepiając. Ghul niczego nie widzi ,gdy nagle uderza go Medyk. Dym opada ,a Eli ma założonego na głowie Cieniomówcę. Zostaje tylko Uroboro i Eli. - Dziękuję za pomoc ,Eli. - Tak ,tylko co z Cienioportalem. – Uroboro nagle się zdziwił ,rozumiejąc ,że zapomniał o najważniejszym. - Na górę ,już! – Uroboro szybko wbiega po pochyłej skale na górę ,biegnąc przed siebie. Eli z pomocą Krawca skacze z jednej skały an drugą ,mając cały czas an głowie Cieniomówcę. Dayna i Unik znajdują się przy ogromnej mecha bestii ,przy której znajduje się jeden z żołnierzy Blakka. Nadbiega Uroboro. - Co? Nie udało się. – patrzy w stronę żołnierza. – Na co czekasz ,załatw go. – żołnierz na polecenie Unika wystrzeliwuje Grimmstone ‘a. Uroboro jednak uskakuje w bok (nie przestaje biec) ,ogonem łapie Grimmstone ‘a za twarz i wgniata w ziemię. Żołnierz ucieka z przeraźliwym krzykiem. – Nieważne ,sam go załatwię. – Unik wystrzeliwuje Neurotox ‘a. Uroboro jednak teleportuje się ,robiąc unik przed ghulem. Unik jest zaniepokojony. Nagle Uroboro pojawia się nad Unikiem ,skacząc na niego. Powala go ,ogonem zabierając Loki ‘ego. Pojawia się Eli. - Cienioportal ,już! - Eli ,czego on chce? - Chce ,żebyś oddał relikt. Ja tak samo. – Eli ładuje Burner ‘a do blastera i celuje w Unika. – w tym momencie Dayna wystrzeliwuje Arachnet ‘y ,które łapią siecią głowę Uroboro i odwlekają go ,pozostawiając pajęczynę na gałęzi drzewa ,wysoko nad ziemią. Unik zdążył zabrać Loki ‘ego. - Dayna? Jak to?! – Eli jest zdziwiony ,a Dayna zaniepokojona. Unik wstaje i wystrzeliwuje Loki ‘ego. Ghul teleportuje jego i Daynę. Eli wystrzeliwuje z fuzyjnego blastera Suds ‘a i Buzzsaw ‘a. Thresher przecina pajęczyny ,a Bubbaleone łapie Urobora. Suds ląduje bezpiecznie nad lądem. - Nic ci nie jest? – pyta się Eli. Nagle w jego stronę z oddali nadjeżdża gang. - Nie ,ale musimy uważać ,by karon zanul nie rozprzestrzeniła się po całej Slugterze. - Dobrze ,ale czym jest ten Klan Truposzy? Czy Klan Cieni ma z tym coś wspólnego? - To poufna informacja ,jeszcze nie dla ciebie. – Uroboro ogonem strąca Cieniomówcę z głowy Shane ‘a ,po czym teleportował się gdzieś. Nadjechał gang. - Eli ,nic ci nie jest? – pyta Trixie. - Nie ,ale miałaś rację ,Dayna nas zdradziła. Przeszła na stronę Blakka. Unik ją namówił. - Unik? Przykro mi ,wiedziałam ,że tak będzie ,ale sądziłam ,że będzie pracować sama. - Pewnie znaleźli wspólny temat o śmierci ich rodziców z winy twojego ojca. - Pewnie masz rację ,Kord. Wracajmy do domu. – Eli wsiada na mecha bestię. - Tak ,tak ,to dobry pomysł ,by opuścić tę martwą pustkę ,póki żyjemy. – mówi Pronto ,a wszyscy odjeżdżają. Twierdza Blakka. Blakk ,Unik i Dayna oglądają ,jak troll rozpyla mroczny gaz z broni w stronę grupy śluzaków. Wszystkie zostają zghulowane. - Wow ,ta broń działa jeszcze efektowniej ,niż wcześniej. - Tak ,skoro dowiedziałem się od ciebie ,że Rozpylacz sprawdza się przyzwoicie ,wystarczyło tylko ulepszyć dawny projekt. Można już powołać do życia operację Mroczny dym. W tej operacji udział wezmą trolle jaskiniowe uzbrojone w Rozpylacze ,a ty ,Dayna i Sincer przypilnujecie ,by gang Shane ‘a nie pokrzyżował mi planów. Jasne? - Tak ,doktorze Blakk. – odpowiada Unik. - Jasne. – mówi zza kadru Sincer. - Oczywiście ,szefie. – mówi Dayna ,a Blakk się szczerzy. - Dobrze. 32 – Operacja Mroczny dym ,część I Twierdza Blakka ,ogromny hangar. W nim znajdują się pozakuwane w czarne zbroje trolle ghule. Obok nich stoją Dayna ,Unik i Sincer. Blakk przemawia do tłumu. - Moi drodzy ,czas wreszcie objąć władzę nad Slugterrą. Zostaliście uzbrojeni w Rozpylacz ,broń zdolną miotać dymem z mrocznej wody. Z jego pomocą zghulujemy cały nasz świat. Na wypadek ,gdyby któremuś z was zabrakło mrocznej wody ,Sincer będzie strzec rezerwy. Unik i Dayna będą z góry patrolować pole naszych działań ,wpierając was w dowolnym miejscu Slugterry. Niech nastanie era mrocznej wody! – trolle biją brawa i wiwatują. Centrum handlowe. Gang wychodzi z niego. - Tak ,najnowsze nowinki w świecie mecha bestii. Dzięki temu pisemku ulepszymy mecha bestie na tyle ,by lepiej pokonać doktora Blakka. – mówi Kord. - Patrzcie ,kupiłam nową kamerę. – Trixie pokazuje uniwersalną kamerę. – Najlepsze ,najnowocześniejsze urządzenie w dziedzinie nagrywania. Z tym cudeńkiem możemy nagrać naraz kilka wydarzeń ,łatwo demaskując doktora Blakka i zniechęcając do niego ludzi. - Tak ,tak ,patrzcie co znalazł Pronto. – wyciąga niewielką ,szaro złotawą torebkę na grzebień. – Od teraz grzebień Pronto będzie przechowywany w tym oto cudeńku ,podziwiajcie. – brak zainteresowania. – Phi ,zazdrośnicy. - Dobrze ,z pomocą tych sprzętów łatwiej nam będzie zaatakować kolejną fabrykę maszyn Blakk Industries. Bez transportu ,bez szans. – mówi Eli ,gdy nagle zauważa uciekającą kobietę troll jaskiniowy. - Błagam ,pomóżcie mi. - Glenda? - Kord ,ty ją znasz? – pyta się Eli ,a Burpy wyskakuje z wnyk i siada an ramieniu Shane ‘a. - Tak ,to siostra Grendera. Co się stało? - W fabryce. Wtargnął tam oddział opancerzonych gigantów ,z jakimiś dziwnymi blasterami. Rozpylają czerwony dym. On ghuluje ,tylko że nie śluzaki ,a trolle i mecha bestie. Potrzebuję waszej pomocy. - Dobra ,biegniemy natychmiast. – gang i Glenda ruszają w stronę fabryki. Wszyscy czekają przed wejściem do niej. - Patrzcie ,tam. – Trixie wskazuje ,jak jeden z gigantów rozpyla naokoło siebie dym. Flora zmienia się w dziką ,żywą roślinność. – To ten opancerzony gigant ,o którym mówiła Glenda. - Tak ,to on. - Spokojnie ,ja go załatwię. – mówi Kord. Widać ,że chce zaimponować Glendzie. Ładuje Wytapiacza ,by stopił zbroję wroga. Gigant jednak go zauważa ,robi unik przed lawą i strzela w śluzaka dymem. Wytapiacz posiada teraz granatowo czarną skórę ,trzy rogi ,najeżony pysk i czerwone oczy. Od teraz to ghul ,Topiciel. Kord jest w szoku. - Tak ,tak ,kochanieńki. Przesuń się ,ja go załatwię. – Glenda otwiera sekretną skrytkę w ścianie ,zabiera kuszę (normalną ,nie blaster) i ładuje Kryształka. Wystrzelony śluzak kopie pod gigantem tunel ,wytrącając go z równowagi. Kord podbiegł do giganta ,wyrwał z jego zbroi bukłak z mroczną wodą i wyrzucił w górę. Eli wystrzelił z sonicznego blastera Medyka i Fandango. Śluzaki uderzyły w zbiornik ,roznosząc aurę ,która uleczyła wszystko na zewnątrz ,pomijając trolla. - Teraz wszystko nam wyśpiewasz. – Eli celuje w giganta Burpy ‘m ,lecz ten teleportuje się ,podobnie jak Klan Cieni. - Co? - Pewnie Blakk stworzył odpowiednik tej kuli od Klanu Cieni ,wszczepiając w pancerz. - Tak ,zapewne. – Ach ,gdyby nie Dayna ,nie zniknąłby. – Trixie kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu. - Nie martw się Eli ,dorwiemy trolla ,Daynę oraz Blakka ,zobaczysz. Ale teraz idźmy do fabryki ,póki nie jest za późno. – Nagle ktoś celuje w całą grupkę. Tą osobą okazuje się Darius Jorman. Trzyma w blasterze Geoshrot ‘a. - Cóż ,już jest za późno. – wszyscy prócz Shane ‘a ładują śluzaki. Eli ich zatrzymuje. - Nie róbcie tego. - Czemu? – pyta się Pronto ,a Dustpuff w jego blasterze ziewa. - Ten śluzak ,on zmienia wszystko w kryształy. Jeśli zamieni nas ,tym samym umrzemy. Lepiej się poddać. – Eli wyrzuca oba blastery przed nogi adwersarza. To sam robi reszta. - Tak ,dobrze ,zuch chłopak. Jednak doktor Blakk chce waszej zagłady wszelkimi możliwymi środkami. Takimi chociażby ,jak Geoshrot. Więc ,żegnajcie. – Darius chce strzelić w gang ,lecz nagle za nim pojawia się Uroboro. - Co? Klan Cieni ,ale jak? Nieważne. – wystrzeliwuje z blastera ghula. Chce zmienić Urobora w kryształ ,lecz ten wtedy wystrzeliwuje Inkdevil ‘a ,samemu robiąc unik. Śluzak otacza ghula chmurą atramentu ,zasłaniając widoczność. Ghul wrócił do protoformy. Gdy dym opadł ,wściekły chciał zaatakować protoformę Inkdevil ‘a ,lecz wtedy Uroboro wystrzelił Medyka. Śluzak wyleczył Geoshrot ‘a. Darius był w szoku. - Że co? Medyk ,i to w rękach Klanu Cieni? Niemożliwe! – w tym momencie Kord podszedł do niego po cichu i szybkim ruchem pięści ścisnął mu głowę ,doprowadzając do nieprzytomności. - A jednak. – w tym momencie Geoshard podchodzi do Eli ‘a ,który pozwala mu wskoczyć na dłoń. - Cześć ,mały. Chcesz się przyłączyć? – śluzak kiwa głową ,że tak. – Dobrze ,nazwę cię Kryształek. – Wyciąga wnyk ze śluzakiem Kryształkiem. – A ciebie nazwę Kopacz ,dobrze? – oba śluzaki zgadzają się ,a Eli wsadza Geoshard ‘a do wnyki i wpina do pasu z amunicją. Wszyscy patrzą na Uroboro ,który zabiera Inkdevil ‘a i Medyka ,uciekając. - Teraz możemy wyruszyć do fabryki? – pyta Glenda. - Tak ,teraz tak. Wszyscy idą do budynku. Drzwi zostają otwarte z pomocą eksplozji Rocky ‘ego Korda. Wszędzie jest ciemno. Nagle zapalają się światła ,a oczom wszystkich ukazuje się Blakk. Gdy gang chce się cofnąć ,jeden ze zghulowanych trolli na podeście nad nimi zrzuca przed drzwi ogromną skrzynię ,blokując wyjście. - Witajcie ,w fabryce mechów ,która ponownie znalazła się pod moją władzą. Produkuję tu także nowe pociągi ,gdyż fabryki ekspresów Slguterriańskich zniszczyliście mi. To dla mnie niewielka strata. - Co zamierzasz zrobić? – Burpy i Xmitter wskakują do sonicznego blastera. - Ja? Powołałem spory oddział gigantów ,by z pomocą najnowszej broni roznieśli zmienioną w gaz mroczną wodę ,ghulując całą Slugterrę. Da mi to wreszcie nieograniczoną władzę. – wszyscy są w szoku. – Ale ,żebyście mi więcej już nie przeszkodzili ,pozbędę się was ,tu i teraz ,oczywiście nie samodzielnie. – Blakk odchodzi w stronę drzwi ,które się otwierają. - Blakk! – Eli wystrzeliwuje śluzaki. Blakk jednak wystrzeliwuje Boon Death ‘a. Eli wtedy wystrzeliwuje Medyka ,który wbija się w fuzyjny strzał ,dając mu ochronę ,by Boon Death nie zghulował Burpy ‘ego i Ittex ‘a. Blakk jednak szybko zamyka drzwi ,a Boon Death ucieka do wentylacji. - Dobrze ,musimy się stąd wynieść ,zanim ,zdaniem doktora Blakka ,zagłada przybędzie na nas ,a w szczególności na Pronto. Ach ,cóż to by była za tragedia stracić taką legendę. – wszyscy patrzą na niego. – A ,i was też ,też ogromna strata. - Tylko jak on chce nas unicestwić? – zastanawia się Trixie. - Dzięki mnie. – otwierają się ogromne wrota naprzeciw nich. Z nich wychodzi ogromna mecha bestia o kształcie Brachiozaura. Z maszyny dobywa się głos kierowcy. - Kim jesteś? - Jestem jednym z najlepszych inżynierów mecha bestii. Kiedyś zwano mnie Grender. – wszyscy są w szoku. - Grender? – mówi jego siostra ,zapłakanym głosem. – Co oni ci zrobili? - Zghulowali , i czuję się dobrze. Tak samo jest z mecha bestią. A teraz ,czas to skończyć! – mecha bestia uderza nogą w podłogę ,robiąc w niej głębokie wgniecenie. Cała piątka biega wokół maszyny ,która nie może ich trafić. - Dosyć! Czas wystawić ciężkie działa. – pokrywa na plecach maszyny się otwiera ,a z niej wychodzi ogromne działo ,załadowane tysiącami ghuli. – Czas umierać! – wszystkie ghule zostają wystrzelone. Przeważnie są to Hop Jacki i Amperling ‘i ,rzadziej Armachomp ‘y ,Grimmstone ‘y i Thrasher ‘y ,jeszcze rzadziej Frostfang ‘i i Neurotox ‘y. Gang biega w panice ,cudem unikając ataków. Najwięcej obrywa Pronto ,wreszcie zostając zamienionym w kamień przez Neurotox ‘a. - Pronto! – Eli wystrzeliwuje Krawca ,który z pomocą pajęczyny wyciąga Pronto z dymu ,który wraca do normalnej formy. Nagle działo zostaje schowane ,by potem wyjść znów ,tym razem z nową partią ghuli. Pozostałe wracają do maszyny przez niewielkie otwory w nogach maszyny. – O nie! - działo na początek wystrzeliwuje dużą grupę Etnalynx ‘ów (ghulowane Lavalynx ‘y ,które mają złożoną z magmy skórę przykrytą brązowym pancerzykiem). - Unik! – cała grupka robi unik ,uciekając. Ghule trafiają we fragment ogromnych drzwi ,topiąc fragment metalu na nich. Gang przechodzi przez ten fragment i biegnie przed siebie. W tym czasie mecha bestia uderza w drzwi ,zrzucając je na gang. Pronto upada i jest przerażony widokiem spadających drzwi. - Hej ,ratujcie Pronto! – Kord podbiega i łapie Pronto ,nim zostaje on zmiażdżony. W tym momencie działo wystrzeliwuje kilkanaście Tempesto. Tworzą one wokół mecha bestii wir powietrza. Porywa on cały gang. Wszyscy z przerażeniem wirują wokół mecha bestii ,wreszcie zatrzymując się w jednym miejscu. Działo celuje w nich Etnalynx ‘ami ,lecz w tym momencie kilkanaście Hop Rocków uderza w działo od góry ,niszcząc je. Ghule wypadają z niego ,po czym około milion ghuli ucieka z maszyny. Tempesto się zatrzymują ,a gang spadł na platformę zawieszoną pod nimi. Z platformy obok ,okrytej cieniem ,ktoś wystrzelił Skałowce. - Tak ,super. Jest nadzieja. – Eli wystrzeliwuje Medyka i Fandango. Wszystkie śluzaki zostają uleczone ,potem biegnąc w stronę przewodów wentylacyjnych. Z cienistej platformy na tę z gangiem przeskakuje strzelec. To Dayna. - Dayna? – cały gang jest w szoku. – Ale ,co ty robisz? – pyta się Eli. - Ostrożnie. – Trixie celuje w Daynę Timkiem ,Kord Smink ‘iem ,a Pronto Piaskusiem. - Spokojnie ,jestem z wami ,nie przeciw wam. – odpowiada. - Serio? Dlaczego nam pomagasz? - Pamiętasz mojego ojca? Pomagał on twojemu ,zdobywając informacje. Ja postanowiłam zrobić to samo. – Trixie ,Kord i Pronto kładą palce na spust. – Mówię serio ,musiałam po prostu wejść w ich szeregi ,żeby wam pomóc. - Ale ,jak? Jak weszłaś w ich szeregi? – pyta Trixie ,opuszczając blaster. - Unik zaproponował mi pracę ,zemstę na tobie ,Eli ,za śmierć naszych ojców. Tak ,szkoda mi tego ,co się stało ,lecz ty nie miałeś z tym nic wspólnego. Unik to psychopata ,tak samo jak ten jego ghul ,Loki. - Dobrze ,dzięki. – w tym momencie mecha bestia wstała. - Może i pozbawiliście mnie amunicji ,ale dalej mam maszynę. To wasz koniec. – mecha bestia uderza ogonem w platformę ,zawalając ją. Wszyscy spadają ,lecz Eli wystrzeliwuje Suds ‘a ,który łapie jego ,Daynę i Pronto. Trixie wystrzeliwuje też Bubbaleone ‘a ,który złapał ją oraz trolle. Wszyscy bezpiecznie wylądowali. - Czekajcie ,mam pomysł. Dajcie m chwilę ,spotkamy się na tamtej wysokiej platformie. – wskazuje platformę i używając Cienioportalu teleportuje się gdzieś. - Tak ,to zostaliśmy sami. – mówi Trixie z ironią. Kord i Glenda wystrzeliwują Rammstone ‘y ,ale ogon bestii pokonuje je. - Słuchajcie ,Dayna ma plan ,jak pokonać to coś. Dalej ,do platformy. – wszyscy biegną w jej stronę. - Nie tym razem. – pancerz ogona otwiera się ,ukazując maszyny rozpylające mroczny gaz. Cała piątka wystrzeliwuje Tormato ,które podmuchem wiatru odsyłają dym z powrotem do maszyny ,przez co gang może uciec. Eli i Trixie wystrzeliwują Arachnet ‘y ,które tworzą między podłogą a platformą siatkę do wspinaczki. Ogon chce trafić w sieć ,lecz chybił ,wbijając się w ścianę. - To będzie niemożliwe ,żebyśmy przeżyli. Pronto ,odwróć uwagę maszyny. - Tak jest. – Pronto zeskakuje z siatki ,podczas gdy reszta się wspina. – Hej ,ty głupia kupo złomu ,nie pokonasz Pronto ,którego sława przewyższa twój rozmiar. – wystrzeliwuje Sliren ‘a ,który kieruje się w stronę głowy maszyny. Wydaje on z siebie okropny pisk ,który częściowo zbija oczy maszyny. - Nie będziesz niszczyć oczu tej wspaniałej maszyny. – bestia wyjmuje ogon i kieruje się do ataku. Pronto krzyczy ze strachu i w panice ucieka. - Świetnie ci idzie ,Pronto. – mówi Trixie ,wspinając się. Wreszcie wszyscy wchodzą na platformę ,na której czeka Dayna i maszyna Sierżanta Śluza. - Działo Sierżanta? Alej jak? – dziwi się Kord. - Po upadku klubu Trep Blakk je skonfiskował ,lecz był pochłonięty ghulowaniem oraz operacją mroczny dym ,nie zwracając uwagi na tę maszynę. - Dayna otwiera wejście do maszyny ,a z wentylacji powoli wyskakują uleczone śluzaki ,pakując się do maszyny. Eli uśmiecha się ,wiedząc ,co Dayna ma na myśli. - Świetny pomysł ,mogę strzelać? - Jasne ,Eli. – Eli siada za sterami działa. - Czekaj ,Pronto tam jest. Nie możemy strzelać! - Nie mamy czasu. Mecha bestia może kontaktować się z każdym oddziałem Blakka. Pewnie już tutaj zmierza Sincer ,pośpieszcie się. – Eli kiwa głową twierdząco. - Pronto ,uciekaj! – krzyczy Kord. - Gdzie?! - No to koniec. – mówi Trixie. Eli wystrzeliwuje śluzaki. Wchodzą one jeden po drugim do maszyny. Przy uderzeniach mecha bestia zostaje okryta dymem. Shane strzela ,a Trixie obserwuje maszynę przez najnowszą kamerę z noktowizorem. - Dość! – Eli na jej komendę przestaje strzelać. Dym opada ,a oczom wszystkich ukazuje się zdewastowany szkielet mecha bestii ,a w nim bukłak z mroczną wodą przy zniszczonym ogonie oraz sterownia i zghulowany Grender. Wokół zniszczonej maszyny lewo idzie spopielony Pronto. - Au… do boli. – upada na ziemię prawie nieprzytomny. - Co ,co wy zrobiliście z moja mecha bestią. Nie daruję wam tego. – Grender wstaje ,sięga po blaster i ładuje Tempesto. Jednak z przewodu wentylacyjnego położonego nad Grenderem wyskakują tysiące śluzaków. Transformują one ,uderzając w Grendera. Chwilę potem troll leży w głębokim na kilka metrów padole. Pronto powoli wstaje ,w czym pomaga mu Kord i Trixie. - Kończmy ten chaos. – Eli wystrzeliwuje Medyka ,który leczy Grendera i Tempesto Wszyscy schodzą na dół. - Ja ,ja znowu ,jestem normalny. Nareszcie. – Grender się cieszy ,ściskając swoją siostrę. Potem podaje rękę Kordowi. - Świetnie ,ale musimy uciekać. Sincer jest w drodze. Chodźcie. – gang podchodzi do Dayny i kładzie dłonie na Cienioportalu. - Dzięki ,śluzaki. – mówi na pożegnanie Eli. Zewnętrzna część fabryki. Z przewodu wentylacyjnego wyskakuje przestraszony Boon Death ,którego gonią śluzaki. Gdy one wyskoczyły z wentylacji ,trafił w nie Strachoghul. Wszystkie uciekły w ataku paniki. Podchodzi Sincer ,wyciągając dłoń. Siada na niej jego Strachoghul. - Chodź. – do Boon Death ‘a. – Blakk by mnie wykończył ,gdybym ciebie nie zabrał. – Boon Death wskakuje na jego rękę. – Gang Shane ‘a uciekł? – Boon Death kiwa głową ,że tak. – Ach ,nie udało się. Nieważne ,proces ghulowania Slugterry trwa w najlepsze. Nic nas nie powstrzyma! – Boon Death i wszystkie ghule Wilhelma cieszą się. Wnętrze Kryjówki Shane ‘a. - Dayna ,dziękujemy za pomoc. – mówi Trixie. - Nie ma za co. - Chcielibyśmy ,żebyś przyłączyła się do gangu. No wiesz ,gdyby nie ty ,zginęlibyśmy. – Burpy wyskakuje z wnyk na stolik ,gdzie jest Arachnet Dayny oraz Ittex. - Wiesz ,chętnie ,ale jestem na czarnej liście Blakka ,muszę się ukrywać. Ale spokojnie ,będę dostarczać wam informacji na bieżąco ,obiecuję. - Dobrze ,dzięki. – Dayna teleportuje się gdzieś ,a Eli ładuje Burpy ‘ego do blastera. - Na co czekacie? – otwiera plecak ,do którego wskakują śluzaki. – To co robi Blakk ,może zniszczyć Slugterrę na dobre. Musimy być przygotowani. – Eli wkłada do plecaka Cieniomówcę i zakłada go na plecy. – Ruszajmy. – gang wychodzi z kryjówki ,a ich oczom ukazuje się zghulowana jaskinia. - O nie. Już za późno! – mówi Trixie. Wszyscy są przerażeni. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach